


[FATE][双枪四五+术狂]爱上老板追上郎

by kara_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 注意：本篇涉及到枪哥拍过AV+GV设定，对此设定感到不适的读者请直接叉掉本页，不要继续阅读下去。感谢您的理解。两个CP都有逆





	1. Chapter 1

入了夜，天气已经凉下来。库丘林朝手上哈两口气，搓搓手，才从口袋里掏出烟盒，在手心里磕两下抖出两三根烟来。从里面揪出一根叼在嘴边，又从另一个口袋里摸出银蓝色的zippo。啪的打开盖子，嗤的打着火，拢起手心把牙齿间的烟凑上去点着。  
这种天气果然还是这种防风的打火机好啊，就是隔段时间就得去灌个油麻烦了点。  
点燃的香烟在夜色里像萤火虫的屁股，他深吸一口气，那红彤彤的光点就亮起来，照得鼻尖前那一小块空气好像有那么点暖起来的样子。  
把辛辣但又带着暖意的空气咽下去，蓝发的青年重重的呼出一口气，像是要将全身的疲惫也一起吐掉一样。  
半年前是他自己在办公大楼里禁烟的规定上签了字，觉着就当工作间歇可以出来抽根烟顺便透个气，结果到了冬天才发现简直是给自己挖个坑等着自己跳进去。  
一定要在大楼里找个合适的屋子装修成吸烟室，库丘林恨恨地把烟在门口的垃圾桶上面捻灭，让它戳在一堆烟头里面立在那。  
正想摸出第二根烟，他的手机便响起来。  
按下接通键，手机里传来秘书清脆的声音。  
“老板，这儿还堆着一摞资料需要您过目呢。要是一会儿Boss来了看不到您又要骂人了。”  
他把已经抓在手里的烟盒又塞回衣袋里，用力把脚边的石子踢起来砸在花坛的石头围栏上，发出啪的一声。  
“臭小子你是被Alter那家伙塞了好处才盯着我的吧，也不看看是谁发薪水给你的。”  
一面抱怨着，库丘林推着旋转门回到温暖的大楼里。耳边传来秘书的声音“是是，金主当然是您啦老板，但骂人的可是Boss啊。”  
“你小子是想天天被我骂才不会胳膊肘往外拐吗？”  
按下电梯的按钮等着金属匣子降下来，耳边传来秘书叫屈喊冤的声音。反正也都知道不过是在开玩笑，随口说说的事就是活动下嘴皮子的程度。被手底下的人叫作Boss的Alter也的确是说了今晚会过来，不出意外的话自己那个老哥也会一起过来，但也就是三个人一块吃个饭，聊一下目前的工作，看看片子需要更倾向于哪个方向而已。  
叮的一声，电梯门在他面前打开。把手机收起来，库丘林走进去按下32层的按钮，转身靠在扶手上想了想到底那些等着他看的文件到底是什么。不出意外的话应该大多是些新人简历，这是必须由他拍板决定的事。除此之外就是和销售商的合约，那些大多已经由下面的人审核过整理好，他只需要签个字就算是完工。  
走出电梯，秘书就迎上来，手里还拿着一小叠文件。  
“这是新送来的？”  
“是啊，有几张续约的合同，还有几个新人的简历。”  
“新挖来的？”  
“也有自己找上门的。”  
一面说着，他踏进自己的办公室。刚才下去抽烟之前没看完的文件还堆在办公桌上，除此之外也并没有比之前增加丝毫厚度。  
“哪来的一摞资料啊？”  
他用手里的文件敲了秘书的头。青年笑嘻嘻的躲开第二击。  
“不这么说您不还在下面摸鱼呢么。”  
“Alter几点过来？”  
让自己陷进办公桌后的转椅里，库丘林拿起新送来的文件翻起来。  
“刚才打电话来说是7点左右，还有不到一个小时。”  
“来了就带他进来。不过反正不用你带他也会进来的。”  
“没别的事我就接着搬砖去啦老板。”  
库丘林没抬头，只是挥挥手让秘书去干自己的活。  
他的公司不需要闲人，这个叫克里斯的小子跟了他六年，虽然口头上有点没大没小但的确是个能干的家伙。在整理文件处理合约上非常有一手，帮他省去不少麻烦。

新送来的文件里面大多也是新人的简历，库丘林仅靠着照片粗略地筛了一遍，把不需要的直接扔进垃圾桶。第一眼看过去都不能让他想要看第二眼的新人没有继续栽培的价值，留下来的才会有详细查看简历的必要。  
手里的文件厚度顿时缩减到刚刚的一半，他摇摇头，看来这次的新人资质也只能说普通。竞争越来越激烈，人们对于这种片子的购买欲明显没有他刚入行的那些年来得强烈。如果不能第一眼就抓住顾客眼球的话可以说就输掉了大半。  
把留在手里的简历一份一份看过去，这之中又有几份直接进了垃圾桶。直到他的手指在一份明显不应该出现在这堆简历里面的一页上停下来。  
他皱起眉，视线从简历上笑得略显拘谨的黑发青年脸上扫到职位一栏。  
求职项目：社长助理。  
谁说了我还要个助理的，克里斯能解决绝大部分问题。更何况以这小子的脸，明明更适合去做男优。  
在内心里吐着槽，库丘林的视线又扫到学历一栏。呵，在校名牌大学生跑到AV制作公司申请做社长助理到底是在想什么。要是缺钱用的话明明有更快更轻松的赚钱方法，是哪个不长眼的推荐他来申请这么个根本不需要人的职位。一会得让克里斯问问是谁介绍他来的，搞不好“星探”的培训又得强化一次。  
拿起笔在黑发青年的简历上写下“让他来应聘男优”，然后放在可面试的一打简历上面。

这年头好的男优是稀缺资源，身体条件是一方面，脸也是格外重要的加分项。以照片上这个叫迪卢姆多的大学生的脸，应该可以让他去演一些服务女性购买者的片子。在这个AV越来越不好卖的年代，能笼络到原本客户群之外的女性顾客当然是求之不得的一件事。甚至还可以劝说他去演GV，毕竟薪水要比演AV丰厚很多，对于急需用钱的大学生来说应该也是十分具有吸引力的条件。

门外传来一阵敲门声，库丘林放下笔的同时门便已经被来人推开。带着一身寒气，身着一袭黑大衣的高大青年走进来，完全不等他开口便已经在办公桌前的转椅上坐下。跟在他身后的另一个与库丘林拥有几乎一模一样相貌的青年对跟进来的秘书打个手势，后者便鞠个躬退了出去，顺便关上办公室的门。  
“老哥，你们明明可以先去Buona Sera点好菜再叫我过去。反正走过去也就十分钟的事。”  
“怎么，不希望让我看到你在偷懒？”  
大他半小时的双胞胎兄弟库夫林也在另一把转椅上坐下，翘起二郎腿，眼神从桌子上的文件堆上扫过。  
“喂喂，人可要讲良心啊，你看我这不是老老实实的在干活了吗。Alter你也评评理嘛。”  
“最近怎么样？”  
戴在头上的绅士帽让说话的Alter的上半张脸都被遮在影子里，即便如此库丘林也知道对方问的不是自己是否身体健康这样的问题。  
“勉勉强强。顾客的口味变得太快，最近还合约到期上岸了几个姑娘。生意不好做啊。”  
“看得出来你在招人了。”  
“是啊，他们还是想看新鲜面孔。能一炮而红当然最好，但想找到有这资质的姑娘并不容易。倒是有个条件不错的小子可以考虑看看让他拍点别的什么。”  
Alter对他的回答点点头，显然也是大致心里有个数。  
“这个月的钱还是老样子。”  
“嗯，我知道。会直接转过去的，让你那边的人处理好就行。”  
“好了正事谈完了，Buona Sera的位子只保留到7点半，吃饭去吧。”  
一直没有插话的库夫林站起身，而他旁边的Alter也随着站起来。  
“什么啊，说的就跟布鲁诺老爷子会把咱们的位子给别人一样。”  
库丘林也穿上挂在衣架上的皮夹克，推开办公室的门。对外间的秘书叮嘱几句，三个走在一起便会格外显眼的青年踏进电梯离开库丘林的办公大楼，一路说笑着朝那家他们十分熟悉的意大利餐厅走去。


	2. Chapter 2

接到面试通知的电话时，迪卢姆多兴奋得在卧室里转了八圈。  
虽然还在读大三的课程，但他非常有信心自己能够拿到任何面试——只要他去投简历。X大一直是一块黄金敲门砖，在读生也不例外，加上成绩单上的全A，足够迪卢姆多通过任何一家公司的初试。而到了面试的时候，他相信他的脸能够让他省去不少麻烦。  
长得好看不是他的错，他总不能因为这个连工作都不找了吧。  
每当他这么对友人说的时候，都免不了被对方掐住脖子，愤恨地骂他一句人间祸害。  
对此迪卢姆多只能举起双手以示无辜。  
“我也不想，可安格斯父亲的基因遗传太出色了。”  
然后便是友人对于人生不公的日常感慨。迪卢姆多听得耳朵起茧，但也不得不耸耸肩膀附和着承认，的确是人生不公——即便在内心里他还是认为有所得必有所失，至少直到现在他还是单身。  
倒不是说迪卢姆多缺乏追求者。光是他走在街上被形形色色的女性搭讪索要电话号码、社交账号之类的事已经多到让他总是随身带着两部手机。一部日常使用，一部被搭讪时装装样子。他不擅长当面拒绝女性的任何要求，又不想给自己找麻烦，所以总要掌握些应对的手段——礼貌的当面记下对方的电话号码或是社交账号，手机放进口袋的时候顺便按下关机键。  
保持礼貌不代表喜欢被随意打扰。

被铺天盖地的女性追求却还一直保持单身事实上和洁身自好完全不沾边，只不过迪卢姆多有个一见钟情的对象。按理说以他的条件，只要是看上的人尽管去追求，追不到手的可能性比他在主修课拿个F的可能性大不了多少。可偏偏他喜欢上的人仿佛跟他处在两个世界中一样。  
那年迪卢姆多刚刚12岁，正是懵懵幢幢偷看AV的年纪。当然以他的年龄是不可能去影碟店购买或是租一张回来看，除非店长想要被警察请去喝茶。好在网络能够提供他所好奇的一切——尽管这也并不合法。  
打开同班男孩子之间口口相传的网站，页面加载后的一瞬间让他有些无所适从。充斥着页面的视频缩略图每一个对于刚刚步入青春期的男孩子来说都充满了诱惑力。让鼠标在几个视频上徘徊了一阵子之后，迪卢姆多把鼠标移到观看量最高的视频上。不知道该怎么选择的时候看看最受欢迎的总归不会错太多。  
视频缓冲的时候他将音量调小，虽然安格斯不在家，但他也不想女佣因为听到奇怪的声音而进来查看。  
片子最开始是一名十分漂亮的金发女优在接受访问，回答的无非是一些个人喜好，生活习惯之类也许粉丝会十分关心而对于初次涉猎的观众来说无足重轻的问题。从面容上看来女优也就不过二十左右的年纪，偏圆的脸型让她看起来或许比实际年龄要小得多，与此相对的火辣身材恰好形成鲜明的对比。或许这也是点击量最高的原因之一，迪卢姆多在心里猜测。  
访谈持续了7,8分钟，刚好结束在少年要去拖进度条的时候。镜头切换，女优穿着一条黑色的紧身鱼尾裙坐在奶白色的沙发上，翘起的脚上踩着一双酒红色的高跟鞋。赤裸的脚踝与露出裙摆的小腿弧线引人遐思。  
女优朝着屏幕的方向招招手，一个穿着西装的背影随之走进画面。  
与女优演对手戏的男优留着一头蓝色的长发，在脑后束起的马尾随着他走向沙发的动作左右摆动。女优笑起来十分甜美，牙齿整齐洁白，抬起的手指看起来柔软纤细，被男优握在手中仿佛轻轻一捏就会折断一般。男优半跪在沙发边，将嘴唇印上她的手背。  
镜头切换，男优的另一只手沿着女优的脚踝向上爱抚，一直探入到掀起的裙摆下。撩人的喘息声从音箱中传出来，迪卢姆多下意识地把手伸向调节音量的旋钮。  
手指停在旋钮上却没有动，少年不知不觉地屏住呼吸，视线钉在屏幕上无法移开。  
画面上的男优正抬起眼看向女优露出大半的乳峰，赤色的眼中流露着欣赏与欲望，扬起的嘴角下露出小而尖的犬齿。  
那时候迪卢姆多第一次知道什么叫一见钟情。  
然后他就像每一个第一次看AV的男孩一样，遵从前所未有的视觉刺激，在电脑前用手纾解硬挺到不适的欲望——只不过他所关注的不是女优的乳房而是那个蓝发男优身上饱满结实的肌肉与挺翘的屁股。  
看着手心里泛白的蛋清似的体液，少年不得不认真思考自己究竟是对女性没有感觉还是刚巧喜欢上了一个男性。而这个问题直到他后来极尽所能地收集齐这名男优的所有片子之后——七部AV加上三部GV实在算不上很多——便也随之获得了答案。  
所以迪卢姆多·奥迪那作为一个生理正常，因为跳级两次而进入大学三年级的18岁健康青年，依旧对于6年前的那次隔着电脑屏幕的邂逅念念不忘而至今单身。

现在，上午差十分十点，迪卢姆多正站在短信中所写的地址的写字楼前，兴奋得心脏都快要跳出胸膛。收集了六年资料，甚至不惜考到那名男优所在的城市的X大，他终于能够越过显示屏亲眼见到一见钟情的对象。  
抬起手按在胸口，深吸了口气，迪卢姆多试图让狂跳不已的心脏平静下来。穿过旋转门，青年走过大堂，迈进电梯，按下短信中所指示的31层。  
电梯门缓缓地在他面前关闭，上升时微微晃动的箱体带来轻微的眩晕感，他对着擦得宛若镜面的金属墙整理了一下领带和西装衣襟。  
他知道第一印象的重要性，并且对自己充满自信。


	3. Chapter 3

从31楼的电梯迈出来，迪卢姆多就确定自己没有走错地方。  
Chaldean Hot这个公司名他无论如何都不会认错——虽然他并没有购买过这家公司拍摄的片子，但自从查到库丘林成为这里的老板之后，到Chaldean Hot工作就成了他的人生目标之一。  
前台的女孩看起来最多二十岁，头发染成紫红色，例行让他填了表便带他到面试的房间里。没过一会女孩又晃进来放下一杯可乐说是请他喝，弯下身子放杯子的时候可以看到黑色的蕾丝内衣边。  
迪卢姆多出于礼貌的移开视线，女孩眼里的爱慕就算是瞎子也能看出来。  
在房间里等了十来分钟，终于有人推门进来。迪卢姆多正想站起来，对方摆摆手让他坐回去。  
“看你的简历上是要面试总裁助理？”  
金发的年轻人虽然穿着一身西装但显然是并不怎么在意自己是否着装得体的类型，不但西装里面穿了件印着艾露猫的T恤，西装扣子也全都敞开着，银色的链子从皮带上垂下来，末端消失在口袋里。俨然一副街头小青年的打扮，还是不怎么正经的那一种。  
尽管在脑海里已经给对方下了定义，迪卢姆多没有让想法表现在自己的应答中。  
“是的。”  
“X大的高材生为什么要到AV公司实习呢？据我所知你应该会有很多选择。”  
意料之中的问题，黑发的年轻人歪着头作出思考片刻的样子，然后让早就准备好的回答从自己的舌尖上清晰流畅地淌进对方的耳朵。  
“虽然这么说会有点不好意思，我一直都很喜欢看Chaldean Hot的片子，也对拍摄AV很感兴趣。我在大学主修导演系，也上过摄影方面的选修课。如果能够有机会进入公司实习，学到更多东西的话应该对于我的毕业作品以及就业选择都会有很大帮助。”  
他尽量让自己表现出一个求职中的大学生的诚恳，尽管他知道除了主修科目之外自己所说的话语中全都是编造出来的假话。但这又怎样呢。没有人会为了求职而将真实的自己和盘托出，必要的谎言能够减少许多不必要的麻烦。  
“这样的话你似乎更适合去做导演助理或是摄影助理。”  
“是的，我一开始也是这么考虑的。但看到招聘信息里面总裁助理也有空缺就觉得，如果想更加了解这个业界的话，还是试试看这个职位更好。比起导演助理和摄影助理，总裁助理需要处理的事物会更加繁杂，也会覆盖到整个制作流程的方方面面。我觉得能够学到更多东西。”  
提问题的青年点点头，看了一眼手里的简历，又抬头端详了片刻迪卢姆多的脸。这让他有些手心冒汗，希望不是自己的回答中露出了什么马脚。按理说不应该，这套答案他反反复复斟酌过许多遍，也对着镜子练习到滴水不漏的程度，应该不会那么容易就被看出来才对。  
“事实上是这样的，看过你的简历之后，我觉得你更适合去做男优，不知道你有没有这个意向？”  
迪卢姆多怔在那足足有半分钟没有说出话来。  
对方也不着急，不忙不慌的站起身去饮水机倒了杯水放在他面前。  
“你先考虑看看，我去处理一点手头的事，过一会回来。不会太久的。”  
说着青年便推门离开，留下他一个人反复在脑子里琢磨到底是哪一步没走对，或者哪一句话的音调出了岔子。

金发的青年一溜小跑进电梯下楼来到对面写字楼下的咖啡店点了两杯拿铁，一杯不加糖一杯双倍糖，又一溜小跑地回到电梯里按下31层的按钮，这才重重舒了口气——他差点忘了给老板带咖啡——或者说他已经忘了，不过又想起来了，希望还来得及补救。  
把不加糖的那一杯放在前台桌子上获得漂亮的莎拉一个微笑之后，克里斯迈开长腿几步奔上楼梯敲开老板办公室的门。  
进门就看到蓝发的青年无精打采的陷在转椅里，拿着手机，手指在上面点来点去，大约是在打游戏。  
换了平时克里斯可能还吐槽自己的老板两句不务正业什么的，可今天是他自己早晨忘了买咖啡，老老实实安静如鸡地溜进去把咖啡放在办公桌上，等着库丘林端起咖啡一口气喝掉半杯才好像刚睡醒一样地把纸杯放回桌子上。  
“克里斯啊……”  
“老板我错了！下次不会了！”  
“我还没说话呢，看把你吓的。”  
“老板大人有大量，我先承认错误省得您骂我。”  
蓝发青年翻个白眼，恨不得把剩下半杯咖啡浇在他头上。在心里默念十遍浪费不好才没有拿起杯子付诸行动。抬手抹把脸让自己精神起来，昨天晚上剪完片子又打了会游戏，抬眼看表就已经三点。早晨被闹钟吵醒的时候库丘林有种想要杀人的冲动。  
“今天除了拍摄之外有什么其他事吗？”  
“之前筛过一遍简历的有的来面试了。”  
“结果呢？”  
“面了5个，有两个姑娘不错，已经让她们下午来复试了。还有一个原本申请助理的，您在他简历上写了让他来面试男优。”  
虽然一时想不起名字，但库丘林脑子里还是很快浮现出那个在校大学生十分好看的脸。  
“那小子今天来了吗？”  
“我已经面试过了，不愧是X大的啊，谈吐举止到底也跟其他来面试的不一样。您真的打算让他当男优？”  
“就他那张脸，不当男优不是太浪费了嘛？”  
秘书点点头，但神情里还是带着一丝疑虑。库丘林看在眼里，手指不紧不慢地敲着桌子，等待对方开口。  
“我是说……让那小子当AV男优，以他的条件来说可能有点浪费。更何况他愿不愿意还是另一回事。X大的学生要是让人知道在拍AV的话搞不好会被退学。”  
这倒是个大问题，蓝发青年撑着脸颊思考。如果一开始出演那些不用露脸的片子倒是没问题，但这就失去招他的意义。不过就算是被退学好像也跟自己这边没什么关系。反正上大学也是为了找工作，既然人家想到AV公司工作，就算拿不到大学毕业证也没什么所谓。  
“那他同意了？”  
“还没，我让他考虑一下。这不是……突然想起来没给老板买咖啡么……”  
“去问他的答复。不管结果怎么样都先别让他走，上来跟我说一声。”  
这么一个人要是让别家抢先签了就是自己的巨大损失，让Alter知道大概会被作为嘲笑他的谈资出现在一年以上的餐桌上。  
既然送上门就没有放走的道理。库丘林暗暗决定无论如何都要把他签下来。以自己在业内将近八年的经验来看，这个漂亮小子会成为接下来五年内的摇钱树，如果运气够好的话这棵摇钱树还能多产几年金子。

秘书出去不多一会库丘林就听到敲门声，来不及回应就见到秘书推门进来。扬起一边的眉毛看着这个明显是跑楼梯上来还在大口喘着气的家伙，在让他出去重新敲门和听听到底是什么新闻之间权衡了一会，蓝发的青年决定选择后者。他实在很好奇到底是什么消息能让克里斯把规矩都忘了，一股脑冲进来。  
“所以那个漂亮小子决定改行做男优？”  
“也……也不全是……”  
还在喘着粗气的金发青年用手抚着胸口想让自己尽快呼吸顺畅些。  
“什么叫不全是？”

克里斯重新推开面试的房间门时看到叫做迪卢姆多的年轻人依然坐在椅子上，一脸苦恼的表情。  
倒也不是不能理解，毕竟成为AV男优这种事虽然说出来好像挺容易让男性向往——可以合情合理地与当红的女优进行各种亲密活动几乎是所有男性的幻想，但真自己去做的话还是有很多社会因素需要考虑。  
“考虑得怎么样？”  
他在椅子上坐下来，等待迪卢姆多的回应。而后者像是总算作出决定似的深深地呼出口气，对他点点头。  
“也不是不可以做男优，但我有个条件。”  
“如果是脸打码之类的可以商量，毕竟你也需要习惯。”  
他觉得这事稳了，老板搞不好还能给自己这个月多加点业绩。  
“倒不是这个……我想跟老板演对手戏。”  
青年抬起头来直视着他，攥成拳的双手放在大腿上，并没有刻意掩饰声音中的兴奋和紧张。  
“你说……和老板……”  
“是的，我想和库丘林先生出演AV，不，应该算GV了吧。如果能够这样安排的话，我就入行做男优。”

“你说那小子想和我……”  
“是……”  
金发青年用眼角的余光瞟了桌子一眼，确定咖啡杯没在老板手边才觉得略微安全一点，让反射神经暂时不用崩得那么紧。  
“这么想的话的确是会卖的不错，可我很久不演了，而且老哥要是知道了还不知道会干出什么事来。”  
“那要我打发他走么？”  
“让我想想，你让他下午来复试，我去跟他谈。”  
怕不是羊入虎口，克里斯在心里默念但没敢说出口。到底谁是羊谁是虎现在他可不那么确定。


	4. Chapter 4

迪卢姆多压根不知道自己午饭吃了什么。  
没人会在两个小时内就能亲眼见到自己朝思暮想了六年的人的时候，还在乎自己盘子里的意面到底用的是什么酱。  
把一粒薄荷口香糖放进嘴里，往眼睛里滴上几滴眼药水，他希望自己闻起来和看起来一样清爽。

下午一走出电梯，前台的女孩便带着迪卢姆多上到32楼，走近一间办公室门口敲敲，听到门的另一侧传来一声“进来”，便推开门把他带进去。  
“老板，迪卢姆多先生到了。”  
坐在办公桌后面的蓝发男性这才从手机上抬起头，看向站在秘书斜后方的青年。  
迪卢姆多先是觉得心跳仿佛漏掉一拍，紧接着就像是为了弥补这一瞬间的疏漏一样剧烈地在胸腔内躁动起来。  
蓝发，银色耳环，宛如某种兽类一样的赤瞳正毫不掩饰地打量着他——库丘林·斯沃提安，这个人就是他一见钟情的对象，童叟无欺，如假包换。  
可迪卢姆多还是拼命克制着，不让自己看起来那么像个愣头愣脑的迷弟，至少不要在第一次见面的时候就暴露出来。  
前台的女孩离开之后他才注意到上午面试自己的那位男性也在屋内，而且就站在办公桌边。他没有刻意去无视任何人的意思，只不过在当下，见到库丘林的瞬间便再也没有什么能入他的眼。迪卢姆多本以为下午的复试只会见到库丘林一个人，并没有预料到会见到其他人。以他的了解，通常公司的面试并不会经历这样的流程，但也许Chaldean Hot有什么特殊的规定也说不一定。  
意料之外的发展并没有让迪卢姆多忘记自己良好的教养，他微笑着颔首鞠躬。  
“您好，我是迪卢姆多·奥迪那。”  
库夫林对他指了指办公桌另一侧的椅子。  
“请坐，奥迪那先生。”  
“您可以叫我迪卢姆多。”  
蓝发的男性向后靠着让自己整个陷在转椅里，手肘支在扶手上，指尖在身前交叠在一起。  
“那么迪卢姆多先生，我想你应该能够认出来我就是这家公司的老板库丘林，既然你提出的条件是和我出演GV的话想必一定对我不算陌生。”  
迪卢姆多没有说话，仅仅是乖巧的点点头。  
“说实话你是第一个向我提出这种条件的人，在考虑是否同意之前，我想先知道你的理由是什么。”  
强压下几乎脱口而出的“我喜欢你六年了”这种理由，黑发的青年坐直身体开始陈述自己刚刚临时想到的合情合理的鬼扯。  
“既然您认为我应该成为男优，不出意外的话应该是因为我的脸能够吸引到更多女性消费者，那么如果将这个优势进一步扩大，您也加入这一部GV的拍摄，对于入行新人来说肯定是再好不过的宣传，不管是对于我个人将来的发展还是公司的营销来说都会是双赢的结果。”  
说是鬼扯，但其中不乏道理。听了他的解释，库丘林摸着下巴点点头，似乎是在思索他所阐述的营销策略的可行性。  
“和我演对手戏的话，的确会是个不错的卖点。以一个新人来说，这可以算得上是坐火箭一样的爬升速度了。只不过对于一个没有任何娱乐圈背景的人，你又凭什么认为自己配得上这样一次由我来作垫脚石的出道呢？”  
这可以算得上是带有一丝危险意味的提问，一旦回答不当的话很有可能会失去这次近在咫尺的机会也说不一定。只不过从出生到现在可以算得上一帆风顺的青年的字典里从来都没有“退缩”这个词。  
“因为您看中了我的脸，而我也有这方面的自知之明。”  
他的回答显然超出了库丘林的预期，对方在脸上露出明显的惊讶表情之后随即拍着桌子大笑起来。  
“好，我喜欢有野心而且直白的人。既然这样说话就更容易一些，也不用拐弯抹角的。你之前有过性经验么？”  
对于库丘林来说，这个问题只是个引子，方便他接下来向这名新人提出一些更加私人的问题——当然是在将来的拍摄中会涉及到的。他丝毫没有想到对方金色的瞳仁放大了一瞬，随即与他对望的视线便飘开来，转而盯着脚下不知道什么更加吸引青年注意力的东西一样。  
“……不……没有过。”  
“男女都没有？”  
“……都没有。”  
库丘林把所有预想好的问题全部从嗓子眼憋回了肚子里，险些没把自己噎死。  
苍天有眼，这个长得天怒人怨的漂亮小子居然没跟任何人上过床，要不是在这种情况下打死他都不会相信。对于对方要应聘的职业来说，撒这种谎毫无意义，反而会成为一种不利于被录用的劣势，所以库丘林在这件事上完全相信迪卢姆多说的都是实话。  
没错这小子就是个处男，一个想和自己演对手戏并且借此往上爬的，处男。  
他让前倾的身体靠回椅背里，手指无声地慢慢敲打着扶手。这是自从他在办公楼内宣布戒烟之后便下意识养成的习惯，借此来排解无法手指上夹着烟思考的老毛病。  
“虽说处男也是个卖点，但你不觉得自己和我演对手戏的话，完全没有经验这一点对于销量来说不一定起到什么正面作用么？”  
他的话让青年猛地抬起头，金瞳认真而诚挚地看着他。  
“我相信我的学习能力能够很快弥补这个劣势，只要您肯教我。”  
这一次库丘林忍不住笑出了声。  
“要知道，作为一个新人，你的要求太多了。”  
“但是您会给我这个机会试一试的吧。”  
青年微微垂下眼睑，这让他的下垂眼看起来更加无害，甚至还透着一种可怜兮兮的气质。库丘林不禁揉了揉额角，在内心里承认面对这张脸，这个表情，任何人都会给他机会。岂止是给他机会，简直可以让他为所欲为。  
从另一个角度来说，如果把这张脸印在蓝光盘的封面上，简直可以想象女孩们为他疯狂的样子，或许这之中还要加上一部分男人。  
这么考虑倒也觉得初期的投资算不上浪费。  
蓝发的青年点点头，觉得自己做出的决定并没有什么失误。  
“那么，最后一个问题，把衣服脱了。”  
“啊？”  
黑发青年像是没有听懂他的话一样，歪着头，眼睛眯起来，长长的睫毛在眼睑下投下灰蓝色的阴影，脸上显现出疑惑的神色。  
“脱衣服，我需要知道除了技术之外你还需要哪方面的提升。”  
“唔……”  
迪卢姆多抬眼看了看办公室里的第三个人——他上午的面试官，如果这里只有库丘林一个人在场的话，他会毫不犹豫地脱掉衣服，让对方看看自己不是只有脸而已，但多一个人在场让他不得不犹豫起来。  
显然库丘林也察觉到他的疑虑，却不打算替他解围，仅仅是好整以暇地对他做了个继续的手势。  
“如果要在这行混出头的话，你最好尽快习惯在别人面前赤身裸体，年轻人。或者放段音乐能让你轻松一点？”  
他的话让黑发青年紧紧抿起嘴唇，却还是从椅子上站起身，修长的手指伸向系得整整齐齐的西装纽扣。  
当然，没有音乐。  
迪卢姆多从没想过会在第一次见面的时候就上演一场脱衣秀，当然脱衣服的是自己。  
打颤的手指从纽扣上滑开好几次才总算把它从扣眼里解脱出来，脱掉的西装被他搭在椅背上。他觉得自己的每一个动作都像是在慢动作回放，幸好库丘林并没有催促，只是坐在那勾起嘴角看着他。  
黑发青年瞟了站在桌边一眼一脸看好戏表情的青年，比起库丘林的反应，在场的这个家伙更加让他无所适从一些。  
衬衫的纽扣在他的手指下一粒一粒地解开，他把塞进西装裤的下摆拉出来，从袖子里解放出自己的手臂。安静的室内仅能听到布料摩擦的窸窣声与过分清晰的呼吸声——也许是他自己的，也许是别人的。他分辨不出来，只希望赶紧结束这令他紧张得手指发抖的测试。  
库丘林十分满意自己看到的。  
为了脱掉背心而曲起的手臂带动着黑发青年身上的肌肉一起运动，形成了流畅的节奏。显然是好好锻炼过身体，搞不好还是健身房常客。将背心和衬衫搭在一起的青年按住皮带扣的时候与他的视线交汇了数秒，最后下定决心似的咬住嘴唇，把皮带从锁扣里抽出来。  
解开拉链的声音在迪卢姆多听起来仿佛连门外走过的人都能听到一样。他知道这只是过分安静的室内带来的错觉，但他就是无法不去在意这敲打着他的鼓膜的声音。  
皮带的重量坠着解开拉链的西装裤滑脱到大腿上，他赶忙拉住，但立刻又觉得自己这么做有点多余。这么想着，迪卢姆多干脆松开手，让裤子滑到脚踝上，解开鞋带连同鞋子一起脱掉。  
现在他身上只剩下一条内裤，他有点庆幸自己今天穿了条紧身的平角内裤，而不是像大部分大学男生一样穿着松松垮垮五颜六色的四角裤。  
他觉得对方已经看到需要看的，但陷在转椅里的库丘林并没有让他停下。  
“脱光，你不是平面模特，摄像机会拍到你的每一个私密部位。如果是包茎的话，在拍摄之前你还需要去处理一下。”  
“我不是包茎。”  
有点自暴自弃地回答着，迪卢姆多拽掉那条在刚才还让他有一丝庆幸的黑色内裤。  
“确实不是。”  
迪卢姆多发誓自己看到库丘林嘴角比起刚才增加了一丝上扬的弧度。  
“形状不错，尺寸也OK，硬起来的时候会再大一些的吧。”  
“是的。”  
他实在不习惯跟别人讨论自己的性器尺寸问题，但对于男优来说又是必要的——应该是必要的吧。  
“很好，条件非常不错，可以说比我预想的还要出色。”  
库丘林清清喉咙，从椅子上坐直身体。  
“既然你需要一段时间的指导，我的公司又不会养闲人。那么在这段时间里可以像你简历上所希望的那样，你会得到助理的位置，但这只是暂时的。只要我觉得你学到的技术足以完成片子拍摄的时候，你就可以不再做助理的工作，公司也会将你作为男优来对待。同样薪资也会随着工作改变而调整。”  
“没问题。那么我可以穿上衣服了么？”

交代了穿好衣服的黑发青年明天来签合同之后，库丘林靠回椅子里看着西装下的漂亮屁股消失在门后。  
“刚才的话都听到了吧，合同就交给你了。”  
库丘林拿起外衣，准备到楼下去抽个烟，顺便考虑下怎么安排这个前途无限的年轻人。  
“老板，你让他当助理的话那不是抢了我的活吗？不要开除我啊！我刚贷款买了房子，下个月和女朋友结婚！”  
从听到老板的决定之后就一直憋着没出声的克里斯终于把自己的困扰说出口，而库丘林对他摆摆手指。  
“别傻了，你以为我会把和Alter那边有关的活儿交给他去做吗？”  
“那倒……也是。”  
一颗悬着的心放下来，秘书有点尴尬的抓抓头发。  
“你这小子下个月就要结婚了？”  
一面说着，库丘林拿着外衣往外走。克里斯立刻跟上去替正在穿外衣的老板打开门。  
“嘿嘿，萨沙终于同意嫁给我了。”  
“臭小子，难怪最近一下班就跑没影，原来是回家陪老婆去了。”  
“女朋友啦女朋友，还有一个月才是老婆呢。”  
不知不觉就得意起来的青年肩膀上挨了老板一拳。

一个人走进电梯，库丘林把一支烟叼在嘴里没有点燃。接下来恐怕自己会比之前要忙碌一阵子，他只希望那小子在学东西上真像他所说的那么快。在教人这件事上其实需要比较充裕的耐心，而这正是库丘林所欠缺的。  
“我可是很久没教过什么新人了，希望那小子不要笨到我想揍他。”  
自言自语地走出写字楼，靠坐在花坛边，蓝发的青年点上烟，深深地吸了一口。


	5. Chapter 5

黑发的青年刚刚把脚伸进皮鞋里，衣袋中的手机便响了起来。  
如果是右侧衣袋中的他大可按掉声音，任由它去震动着，置之不理，可现在响起来的是他左侧衣袋里的那一部，而且铃声还是You Raise Me Up带歌词的版本——父亲要求他专门设定的。  
迪卢姆多一直都对自己那个过度保护的父亲没辙。  
手机响起来他就大约猜到父亲这时候打电话过来是因为什么，保镖们汇报消息的速度一如既往的高效。  
“爸爸。”  
“小~迪~卢~好多天没回家了想爸爸了吗？”  
虽然已经是日常，但迪卢姆多还是忍不住对那腻死人的声音翻个白眼，吐出唇边的词句却还是他一贯的谦恭礼貌。  
“当然想了，就是最近比较忙，抽不出时间回去。”  
“小迪卢不爱爸爸了！”  
黑发青年不得不把手机从耳边拿开，免得被那突然放大的声音伤到鼓膜。好在他还没有出门，独自一人在家尚且能够让迪卢姆多可以游刃有余地化解父亲爆发的过度宠溺。  
“我为爸爸新学了两道家常菜，现在迫不及待地想回家做来试试，可是最近为了实习的事天天在跑面试，等定下来我就回家做给您尝尝。”  
暗暗在心里给自己的应对打个满分，面对门口的穿衣镜，黑发青年再一次检查了一番自己的衣着。领带没有打歪，西装烫得不带一丝褶皱，皮鞋上也不见一粒灰尘。作为一个新人应该能够给同事留下不错的印象。  
“我听说了，小迪卢去一家AV公司面试了吧。为什么要去那样的公司呢？零用钱不够吗？想要实习的话可以到爸爸的公司来，不管什么都能学到，还会轻松很多。”  
天天被这样的父亲盯着会轻松才怪吧——当然迪卢姆多没有这么回答。  
“刚好看到这家在招人就去投简历试试，没想到就拿到面试了，而且今天会去签合同开始工作。我觉得还是要先从底层做起，多了解一下各方面的工作，积累一些经验才好回去帮爸爸啊。至于是什么公司倒是无所谓啦，反正都是助理之类的工作。”  
“原来是助理吗，那可是非常辛苦的，会被支使得团团转。小迪卢会不会忙得没空吃饭，更没空回家看爸爸啊？”  
“只是实习，工作方面不至于那么忙啦，我打算这周末就回家呢。”  
就算原本没有这个计划，迪卢姆多也不得不临时将回家列为周末的首要任务。不然过不了两天，他这个明明应该忙得根本没空说一句多余的话的爸爸又要打电话过来向自己诉苦。  
“这周末吗？我会把周六和周日都空出来的，小迪卢需要些什么就告诉查理让他去准备。到时候让他开车送你回来吧，你可以在车上好好休息。”  
查理是他的保镖里面领头的那个，也是受命把他的一切信息汇报给父亲的人。对于这一点迪卢姆多虽然并不太情愿，但查理将保镖工作安排得十分隐秘，并没有给自己的生活带来什么困扰，很多时候还会替自己处理一些家务上的琐事，所以迪卢姆多也没有太过于去为难他。  
决定了周末的行程，又和父亲闲扯了一会，黑发青年终于以自己必须出门，不然要迟到的理由切断了电话——尽管他也的确是需要去库丘林的公司签合同，但时间并没有他在电话里所表现得那么紧迫。  
把手机收回口袋里，迪卢姆多捏了捏鼻梁，他能够理解父亲对自己的溺爱，但每一次应对起来还是让他觉得超乎想象地消耗精力。

放下电话，安格斯·麦克·奥格理了理接电话时拨乱的金色长发，按下桌上的对讲机。不多一会，秘书敲门走进来。  
“去查一下和这家公司相关的一切信息，包括黑白道两边的关系在内。”  
“是，安格斯先生。”  
秘书拿走桌上写着公司名的字条便离开了安格斯的办公室，而这里的主人则翻开桌上的文件夹，回到忙碌的工作中。  
对于一个操心过度的父亲来说，关心一下独子即将入职的公司也是再理所当然不过的一件事罢了。

带着新人熟悉办公环境这个差使落在了克里斯身上，好在他是个挺喜欢照顾人的人，也爱说话。库丘林想起自己老哥对他的评价是一个人站在那对着根电线杆都能说上一小时的时候难得的没有唱反调。  
“这栋办公楼是老板上面的Boss买的，现在公司在用最上面的四层。你去面试的31层和32层算行政和做后期处理办公的地方，再往下29和30两层是摄影棚、道具间、更衣室和自助餐厅。虽说现在也会到外面租些有特点的地方进行拍摄，但一些定番还是会在搭好的摄影棚里拍。”  
一面说着，克里斯带着新来的黑发青年坐电梯来到29层。  
电梯门刚一打开，两个人还没迈出来，迪卢姆多就看到一个穿着浴袍的女孩从门口快步走过，不多会一个略微有些发福的中年男性明显是追着女孩跑了过去。  
“又来？这都这个月第几次了？！”  
嘴里嘟囔着，克里斯迈出电梯的时候特意探头左右看了看，确定没人冲过来才走出去。  
“这是……”  
迪卢姆多隐约觉得刚才走过的女孩有些眼熟，但一时又想不起来在哪里见过。  
“你认得她的吧，现在正当红的那个，Sally。”  
克里斯这么一说，黑发青年才总算想起来。最近在成人影碟封面上经常看到这个女孩，而且一般都摆在店里最容易被拿到的位置上。  
“脾气超差劲的，这么下去红不了多久就会被淘汰掉了。毕竟这个业界竞争很激烈的，哪会有因为红就耍大牌这种事。刚才跟在后面那个是她的经纪人，听说快要被她抄掉了。也是个挺可怜的家伙。”  
随口说着女优的八卦，克里斯带着迪卢姆多跟今天在公司拍摄的导演和助手们打过招呼，顺便介绍了一下各个不同摄影棚的大致位置，免得需要他跑腿的时候还要找上半天而耽误事。  
黑发青年迎着导演们审视的目光和他们一一打了招呼，倒是正在拍摄场地的女优们格外热情。几个年轻一些的甚至走过来向他询问拍摄档期。当然这些都被克里斯在迪卢姆多感到难以应付前拦了下来。  
“别急啊各位，当心把咱们的新人吓跑了。老板说了他需要多学点东西才能参加拍摄，到时候你们也有的忙。”  
“那他的第一部一定要跟我拍。”  
一位从容貌上看来最多18岁的娇小少女凑上来，要不是有克里斯的手臂拦在迪卢姆多身前的话，那看起来十分柔软却又富有弹性的胸部就已经贴上了黑发青年的上腹。  
“抱歉啊伊莉莎，这小子的第一部已经被预定了。不过我会汇报给老板让他考虑后面的拍摄人选的。”  
没能成功吃到豆腐的少女鼓起两颊，这个表情让她看起来甚至像是还没成年——当然这在AV公司是绝对不会允许的，至少在表面的手续上所有签约的艺人都必须是成年人，至于那些潜藏在水底下的勾当，克里斯并不知道，也不想知道。  
“说定了哦克里斯，向老板汇报的时候记得说我是第一个要求的。”  
“那是当然的。”  
连同一起涌过来表示要和迪卢姆多演对手戏的女优们一起应付下来，克里斯拉着黑发青年迅速逃离了拍摄场地。  
“你这小子明明都还没出师，拍摄邀请都够你拍个十部八部了。”  
“听起来真让人吃不消啊。”  
“长着那么一张脸还说这种置身事外的话，当心我让你去负责扫厕所。”  
虽然是这么被揶揄着，迪卢姆多心里倒是清楚得很，虽然自己是个刚进公司的实习生，但扫厕所这种事无论如何也是不会交给自己去做的。

这么折腾下来便已经到了中午，跟着克里斯来到自助餐厅的迪卢姆多意外地看到他们的老板正坐在一张桌子前，一只手拿着手机，另一只手里的叉子上还挂着几根意面。  
显然与他站在一起的青年也注意到他所在意的对象，但与他的惊讶不同的是，克里斯只是拍拍他的肩膀，对他说一句习惯就好，便自顾自地去拿餐盘挑选自己的午餐。  
迪卢姆多没让自己站在原地思考太久。  
自助餐厅十分干净明亮，整体布局不需要人指引也能够一目了然。进门的左手边便是堆叠在一起的干净餐盘，拿了餐盘继续朝前走就能够从长桌上取得面包和饮料，再往前是意面、炒饭之类的主食和炖菜。菜品不少，除此以外还有各种用来拌沙拉的新鲜蔬菜盛放在不同的盘子里，而明显那些新鲜蔬菜的分量要远超出炖菜和主食。  
“你如果有健身计划的话就按照自己的习惯吃，不过到时候也会有人根据你的体型来给你一份适合的菜谱。”  
克里斯的餐盘里已经放着一份炒饭，正要去拿炸鸡。走过来看到迪卢姆多还端着空餐盘便给他些建议。  
“这里的意面是老板最常吃的，我自己更喜欢炒饭，意面也不错啦。炸鸡也跟快餐店的差不多，至少外面裹的面不至于太厚。不过我不太建议你吃就是了。”  
“调味不好？”  
思考了一下，迪卢姆多决定还是先试试库丘林最喜欢的意面，至少能更了解对方的口味一些。  
“不，因为你需要保持体型，而我不用。”  
克里斯得意地对他眨眨眼。  
“选完了就坐过来，老板不介意跟别人一桌。”  
这也正是迪卢姆多打算做的。  
迅速盛了一盘意面加上一小碗炖牛肉，迪卢姆多端着餐盘来到库丘林那边的四人桌前。  
见他过来，克里斯便又往里面坐了坐，让出空位给他坐下。

“第一天感觉怎么样？”  
库丘林的盘子里已经空了大半，显然是吃得差不多了，正在有一搭没一搭的一边吃一边玩手机游戏。此刻正从游戏里抬起脸对迪卢姆多点点头算是打个招呼。  
“在这里工作的人都很热情。”  
“老板，提出要跟他拍片子的女优都够他拍两个月了。”  
克里斯嘴里咬着鸡腿插话进来。  
“挺受欢迎的嘛，难得能让那群姑娘们这么有兴致。”  
“但是在那之前我还是想先跟老板……”  
“当然这件事我没忘。”  
简单聊上几句之后三个人各自吃饭，只不过雇主和新雇员之间却是别样的思绪。  
库丘林觉得自己捡到块根本不用怎么打磨就已经熠熠生辉的璞玉，再稍作雕琢便能够光芒万丈照亮公司几年内的业绩。而迪卢姆多却已经在思考和对方拍完一部片子之后该怎么往下走，要么续拍第二部，要么就只能自己毁约走人——这他可不甘心。

吃完饭迪卢姆多便跟着库丘林和克里斯径直上了32层，正式开始从秘书手中接下一部分自己能做的工作。  
分配给迪卢姆多的办公室在库丘林的办公室旁边，原本是克里斯一个人在用，现在多加了套桌椅电脑，靠墙的位置放着一张沙发床。  
“需要加班的时候赶不回去就在公司睡一觉，虽说是沙发床但躺着还挺舒服的。你可以放一套洗漱用品在这，桌子下的柜子你随便用。”  
克里斯抱了一摞文件给他，中间用纸条隔开着分成三层。  
“这里是演员的合约，你按照到期时间排一下然后做个表，快到期的在前面。然后中间的这叠是要面试的新人简历，按申请的工作类型分一下，性别也分开。最下面的是财务那边报上来的表，等一下拿去给老板签字就行。”  
迪卢姆多接过来开始一件一件的完成，这中间克里斯又时不时塞给他一些做个日程表，下楼去买个咖啡之类的活。  
工作琐碎而繁杂，这是迪卢姆多早就有心理准备的。按照上午对公司各部门的位置分布了解，他已经意识到这里并没有稳定的人事部门，秘书以及助理需要做相当多这方面的工作。或许是因为AV公司的特殊性，负责剪辑与后期的工作人员数量并不算多，财务部人数也十分有限。销售据说是独立于公司的，由上面的Boss专门设立了公司负责，也就不属于这里的管理范围。相对于行政运营的人数，参与影片拍摄的人员占到了公司总人数的百分之八十。被合约所制约着，人员的变动算不上频繁。或许这也是最后没有像普通公司那样设立专门的人事部的主要原因。  
这样的工作尽管谈不上有任何乐趣，但迪卢姆多也说不上讨厌。只不过，除此之外他更加期待那些库丘林所说的“教导”，然而显然对方并不打算在自己进入公司的第一天便开始教学。  
眼看着电脑右下角的时间逐渐接近下午六点，他觉得大概只能期待明天的到来。  
正叹了口气，在座位上活动一下一直维持着一个姿势的脊背，桌上的电话便响起来。  
拿起电话，库丘林的声音从听筒里传来。  
“到我的办公室来。不用把你今天做的拿过来，那些我明天再看，你自己过来就行。”  
“是，老板。”  
放下电话，迪卢姆多又瞟了一眼桌面上的时间。17:55，还有五分钟就到下班时间。  
难不成是询问一下自己对于新工作适应得怎么样？  
他想了想还是把手头的工作保存一下，关掉电脑。和克里斯打过招呼就出了门转个弯来到库丘林的办公室门前。  
手指在门上扣了几下，从里面传来“进来”的声音。  
黑发青年推开门，库丘林没有如同他预想的一样坐在办公桌后，而是靠坐在桌子边上，两条长腿随意伸直在身前交叠在一起。  
“来了啊，那就开始今天的教学吧。”  
“现在在这里吗？”  
迪卢姆多无法掩饰自己的惊讶，第一次就在办公室，还穿着西装，也太超出他的预期范围了。他觉得自己的鼻血几乎要淌下来。  
“不然我让人给你准备个摄影棚？”  
库丘林促狭地看着他，一副要拿起桌上的电话，安排人去准备的样子。  
“不，不用了，我是说……”  
他窘迫的样子让蓝发的青年笑出声来，对方走近他，一只手按上他僵硬的肩膀拍了拍。  
“虽说办公室也不错，不过一开始还是在里面的套间更方便一些。”  
说着便揽着他的肩膀走过去打开套间的门。  
套间内显然是库丘林自己的休息间，陈设简单而实用。一张大床占据了房间中央的绝大部分空间，嵌入的壁橱门与墙面漆成同样的灰蓝色。另一侧透过毛玻璃能够隐约看到浴缸与花洒的大致轮廓。  
“我去准备一下，你明天带一套洗漱用品过来，今天先用我的。牙刷就用一次性的吧，明天再用你自己的。”  
说着，库丘林的身影已经没入毛玻璃背后，同时花洒的水流声传入迪卢姆多的耳中。  
不甚清晰的身影与肢体动作仿佛是在挑战他的想象力，迪卢姆多默默地吞下口中的唾液。


	6. Chapter 6

浴室玻璃上的雾气使得原本就在磨砂玻璃后模糊不清的身影更加暧昧，只有水珠打在肌肤与陶瓷上的不同声音能够促进听者的遐想。  
迪卢姆多正是这么做的。  
半小时内就能够触碰到自己幻想了六年的对象，而且还不仅仅是握个手搭个肩这种普通程度的日常接触。一想到那些自己在成人影片里面观看过难以计算次数的私密部位即将真实地展现在面前，黑发的青年不由得吞了下口中的唾液。光是这么想着，他就已经觉得原本剪裁合体的西装裤开始变得略微有些紧绷起来。明明什么都还没有发生，他却仿佛能够听到自己的心脏剧烈鼓动的声音。不，并不是仿佛，如果过一会对方洗完澡，站到自己面前的话，搞不好也能够听得一清二楚也说不一定。  
脑子里胡思乱想着的黑发青年直到浴室内传出的花洒声停止，都没有从自己进屋后的位置移动过半步。穿着件黑色浴袍的青年擦着被水淋湿的发尾从浴室里走出来站在他面前，赤色的眼瞳仿佛看穿他的想法一般地打量着依旧西装笔挺，头发梳理得一丝不苟的迪卢姆多。  
“去洗澡，记住每一次拍摄前都要把自己洗干净，尤其是下面，以后我还会教你灌肠来清洁肠道。”  
事实上这并不符合迪卢姆多脑海中所设想过的任何一种开场白。  
相当明确的要求，加上可以算作命令的语气。这让他脑内的弦突地绷紧，仿佛是在面对某一门极度困难的大学课程一般。库丘林的确是在教导他成为一名成人片男优该怎样去做，包括拍摄前的准备工作在内。对方的认真态度让他不由得对放任心思天马行空的自己苛责起来，迪卢姆多觉得脸上发烧，金色的眼瞳避开对方的视线，试图在地板上找个能够分散注意力的钉子。  
只不过库丘林将他的反应当作了从未经历过性事的年轻人羞涩的反应。  
“别紧张，我会从最基本的东西教起。没什么好担心的，交给我就行了。”  
迪卢姆多动动嘴唇，最后也没有下定决心把心里话说出来。不知道是什么让他突然觉得没有自信，甚至害怕在对方知道自己最原本的目的之后就把自己扫地出门。  
“好了，快去洗澡，越早结束你能越早回家。我可不想被人说黑心老板什么的。”  
黑发的青年只得点点头，径自走进浴室。

这个年轻人虽然让人充满期待，但仅就目前来看的话，第一次教学还没开始就紧张得走路顺手顺脚可不行啊。库丘林摇摇头，在内心里给青年记上一笔。

刚刚使用过的浴室里依旧充满了浓郁的水汽，洗手池上方的镜子里倒映出青年难得绷紧的嘴角。  
他紧张得连自己都觉得吃惊。  
柠檬混合着薄荷的味道钻入他的鼻腔，显然是并未来得及散去的沐浴露的味道。  
即便是自己在浴室内，迪卢姆多也没办法不去试图透过磨砂玻璃找寻库丘林的身影——然而并不算太成功。他仅能看到一个模糊的人影在屋子里走动，然后那个人影便在沙发上坐下来，再也看不出有什么其他动静。  
他知道自己不能在浴室里耗太久，把脱下来的衣服整齐地叠放在洗手台上，拧开淋浴，将沐浴露涂抹在身上。想到自己身上会残留下与库丘林同样的味道，从刚刚起便半挺立的性器在泡沫的覆盖下似乎又变硬了一些。要不要先释放一次，免得过一会太快射出来。这样的心思闪出来又被他按了回去。比起被对方碰到后有可能会很快就射精，因为处在不应期而没办法硬起来会更加让他觉得无地自容。

浴室里并没有多余的一套浴袍。迪卢姆多思考了片刻，在全裸着走出去和至少盖上件什么东西之间最后选择了后者。

房间内的布局让他踏出浴室第一眼就看到翘着腿坐在沙发上的库丘林。手里拿着酒杯的青年见他洗完澡就对他招招手，让他走近些。  
腰间围着条毛巾，只能堪堪遮住性器，甚至迪卢姆多觉得自己走动的时候垂下来的那根时不时会擦着毛巾的下边缘扫过。  
他愈发的窘迫起来，也许还不如全裸着走出来自然些。从对方逐渐上扬的嘴角能够感觉到库丘林显然也注意到了这一点。他恨不得现在就在地板上找个缝钻进去，或者干脆夺门而出都比现在这种羞耻感来得好。  
好在嘴角上挂着微笑的青年没有让他的年轻雇员就此逃走。  
“会不会喝酒？”  
还没等迪卢姆多回答，只剩下覆盖着杯底的一口酒的杯子已经被塞进他手里。  
“我……不太……”  
“没关系，只有一口的量，喝下去会让你放松些。”  
只在与朋友一起吃饭时喝过点啤酒的青年对于自己的酒量多少事实上并没有太多概念，但这么一点酒精应该不至于让自己直接倒下去的自信还是让他让杯子中那琥珀色的液体流到喉咙里。  
辛辣的酒精味霎时充满口腔，这其中隐隐又含着一丝蜂蜜的甘甜。进入体内的液体烧灼着他的食道，一直延伸到胃囊中，不可思议的让连洗澡水都没能使之放松下来的身体渐渐地不再那么紧绷着。  
“感觉好些了？”  
库丘林从他手里接过杯子，放在矮桌上，然后站起身，视线扫过他的身体，最后停留在他的脸上。  
他能够感觉到那视线中的欣赏与探究。也许比起个人感情，更多的是对于一件商品的估量更重一些。这让他有那么点不甘心，但又在内心里知道以目前的彼此了解程度来说，自己想要更进一步还为时尚早。  
“嗯……咳……似乎不那么紧张了。”  
他清清喉咙，酒精让他的声音有一丝细微的打颤。  
“那就好。只是一点点酒精有助于缓和紧张感，但在实际拍摄前我并不建议你喝酒，酒精会让你的感觉变迟钝。当然如果能够因为这个而延缓射精是不错，可更多时候它会让人硬不起来。这对男优来说可是致命的。”  
“还好我并没有养成喜欢酒精的习惯。”  
迪卢姆多点点头，把这个建议记在心里。  
“没有做爱的经验的话，那接吻呢？”  
“我想您说的接吻不只是嘴唇贴上去的程度？”  
他的问题让库丘林笑出了声。  
“不，就算是拍给女性的纯爱类型的AV也不会只让你贴贴嘴唇就算了。不过既然会这么问，看来是没有了。”  
黑发的青年略微偏过脸，在这些方面经验上的缺乏让他实在有些不好意思。  
“看来真的要从头教起了。也好，至少没养成需要纠正的坏习惯。”  
说着，库丘林抬手托住他的后脑，指腹插进发丝间轻轻揉按着。  
“用你的舌头和嘴唇记住我是怎么做的。”  
迪卢姆多不由得睁大了双眼。那张让他觊觎了多年的面孔逐渐接近到充满他的整个视野，直到视线模糊不清。轻柔的触感贴上他的嘴唇，这与他印象中的接吻差不多，但这种印象并没有停留太久。渐渐地，加诸在嘴唇上的力道随着湿润的舌尖在他的下唇上舔过而加重起来。不仅仅是用舌头舔弄而已，库丘林甚至在用牙齿轻轻叼住他的嘴唇含进齿间吮吸，同时还发出仄仄的水声。  
他只觉得头脑发晕，甚至没有意识到自己在不知不觉间屏住了呼吸。迪卢姆多张开嘴，试图吸入些空气，好让自己不至于因此而窒息。而库丘林的舌头并没有留给他太多啜取氧气的机会便探入他的唇齿间，在他的口内逗弄着，让他想要含住那灵巧地舔过他舌面的舌尖。  
他尝试着去这么做了，又或许是他的教导者让他含住的也说不一定。托住他后脑的手指鼓励地揉按着，黑发的青年阖上双眼，让本能驱使自己舔吮起那湿润的舌头。味蕾上涂满与刚才喝下的酒同样的味道，其中混合了牙膏的薄荷味。他想自己大约尝起来也是差不多的味道。  
直到嘴唇分开，他都还在回味对方的味道，甚至想要再一次吻上去，从那逗弄着自己的舌头上获取更多。  
“作为第一次正式接吻来说还算可以接受。”  
库丘林的评价及时阻止了他。  
“当心你的牙，没有人会喜欢被吸吮舌头的时候还被牙齿咬到。轻轻地咬舌尖会有危险的挑逗感，但绝对不能让对方觉得你要把他的舌头都咬下来。”  
黑发的青年点点头。事实上他并没有自己刚刚到底做了什么的印象，一切都出自本能反应的结果就是完全没有经过头脑的思考。他甚至不知道自己在什么时候连牙齿都上了阵。  
“现在按照我刚才吻你的方式吻我试试。”  
没有什么要求比现在这个更加让他迫不及待。迪卢姆多像刚才库丘林那样把手放在对方的后脑上，然后把嘴唇贴上对方的。  
他模仿着刚刚对方揉捻自己嘴唇的样子，用牙齿在那柔软的下唇上啃咬着，直到觉得脑后的头发被拉扯着才松开口。  
总算把他拉开的蓝发青年一面揉着自己的嘴唇一面难以置信地看着他。  
“让你接吻可不是让你把我啃出血啊。”  
库丘林并没有因为这个而生气，或者说生起的感觉只有那么一瞬间，结果在看到迪卢姆多睁大的眼中泛着水光，一脸不知所措的表情时立刻就把骂人的心思咽了下去。  
“也许有的人是比较喜欢激烈一些的接吻啦，拍摄的时候偶尔也会有这样的需求，我也不那么讨厌。但更多人还是喜欢放慢一点，缠绵一点。尤其是和你演对手戏的如果是女孩子的话，刚才那样咬下去可是会把对方弄哭的。”  
已经知道自己做错的青年点点头，背在身后的手指紧紧揪住围在腰上的毛巾的边缘。  
“可……可以让我再试一次么？”  
“慢一点，控制好你的牙，别太用力。”  
再一次放在库丘林脑后的手指显然更加小心翼翼，没有像刚才那样用力按下去，他甚至能够感觉到那搭在自己后颈上的手指在发着抖。这样当然还是不够，但已经知道对方毫无经验之后他决定放慢教导的速度。至少现在先让这个年轻人学会用嘴唇和牙齿。  
好在这一次迪卢姆多没有再把他咬疼。因为过分小心，甚至只是用牙齿轻轻摩挲着他的嘴唇，一点都不敢用力。与其说吮吸还不如说只是把他的嘴唇含在唇瓣间，像是对待柔软易碎的花瓣一样，生怕多加一分力量就破裂开来。这可算不上足够挑起人兴致的接吻，对于接吻的另一方以及观者来说都远远不够。  
两个人再一次分开时库丘林摇摇头，而他面前的青年已经是一副快要哭出来的表情。  
“别紧张，在吻别人的时候你也应该会有相同的反馈感才对。什么样的吻会让你觉得体温升高，下面也硬起来？抓住那种感觉，用嘴唇和舌头去挑逗对方。我再示范一次，用你自己的嘴唇和身体去体会。”  
库丘林决定这一次也把速度放慢下来。他面前的璞玉拥有十分好看的唇形，仅仅是微微张开便能够让人感觉到性的诱惑力。尽管那种诱惑完全出于无心，但怎奈观者有意。蓝发的青年把自己的嘴唇贴上去。先是缓慢地挤压着，用唇瓣揉磨着对方的，让迪卢姆多不自觉地分开嘴唇，迎上他舔弄着下唇的舌尖。获得侵入权的灵巧软肉并不急着深入，而是在对方的唇齿间描摹着，引得被他逗弄的青年径自伸出舌头，急切地想要与他搅弄在一起。而他等待的就是这个时刻。将那探寻着自己的舌尖的软肉叼在齿间，一面用牙齿轻咬着，一面用自己的舌头在那上面搅弄。仄仄的吮吸声从纠缠在一起的唇舌间泄露出来，库丘林清楚地感觉到对方贴在自己大腿上的性器明显地挺立，顶在上面。  
他松开口，让迪卢姆多找回自己的呼吸。潮湿的眼瞳下泛起情欲的嫣红色，如果手边有相机的话，库丘林十分想把对方的这个表情拍摄下来，如果是用来当作宣传照甚至是蓝光盘封面都会相当吸引人。  
没关系，以后还有的是机会。这么一想，他便也放弃了从桌上拿起手机的念头。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
他的问题让对方别过脸，下意识地把手挡在撑起的毛巾前。  
“这是很正常的反应，如果你能够只用嘴唇就让我也硬起来的话就算合格了。”  
“请让我……再试一次。”  
黑发的青年没有等他回答便再一次把嘴唇贴上来。  
这一次感觉并不算坏，至少没有咬疼他。库丘林只得暂时将标准略微调低一点。显然想要在这么短的时间内让迪卢姆多仅仅靠着接吻就把自己撩得性起并不现实，但至少开始掌握到方法的青年已经在努力让舌头与唇齿的配合协调起来。  
只不过结束这个吻的青年依旧是一脸沮丧的神色。  
“有进步。”  
库丘林知道现在只能先鼓励对方，免得毫无经验的青年刚刚开始就打了退堂鼓。  
“至少努力的方向上对了，以后每次教学都少不了接吻的验收，记住这种感觉，习惯了就可以更大胆一些。每个人的口腔内都有敏感点，能够找准的话也会让对方立刻进入状态，就像你现在这样。”  
虽然那副尴尬的神情依旧挂在脸上，但迪卢姆多眉眼间流露出的窘迫比起刚才还是略微消减了一些。  
本打算今天教导到口交的技巧，库丘林略作思考还是决定把这一课留到下一次。他抬起手拍拍对方的肩膀。  
“今天就到这，刚刚的准备工作就当作提前洗了个澡吧。”  
“是，老板。”  
迪卢姆多的肩膀如释重负般地塌了下去。低下头的青年毫无意外地又一次看到自己双腿间被撑起的毛巾，而对方的浴袍下方显然平静如常。  
“可以再借一下浴室么……”

库丘林看着青年的身影在磨砂玻璃后变得模糊起来。这种经历当然他也有过，拍摄时不需要射出来或者射过之后又硬了的话最后只能自己在洗手间解决。一开始还会尽可能避开所有人，生怕被看到或是听到之后尴尬得无地自容。渐渐地，他便发现没有人会在意这种事。拍摄后的生理问题的处理在这个行业内实在太过平常，就像是吃饭喝水一样。现在黑发青年这种生涩的反应反倒让他觉得十分有趣，如果能够拍摄下来就算是作为个人秀也会卖的不错。  
他给自己倒上半杯威士忌，打算喝完之后换身衣服溜达回家。虽然在这里也可以睡一晚上，但他还没有热爱工作到习惯睡在公司的打算。  
过了一会，浴室里传来马桶冲水和洗手的声音。这声音停下后又过了一会，穿回衣服，把自己收拾整齐的迪卢姆多再一次站在了他的面前。  
青年并没有对上他的视线，略微偏开的面孔上依旧能够看到从皮肤下泛起的红晕。  
“老板，可以再吻您一次么？”  
这个要求让库丘林有些意外。抛开学习速度的问题，至少在努力这一点上他在心里已经给迪卢姆多打了满分。  
于是他放下手里的杯子，点点头。  
“那就过来吧。”  
贴上来的嘴唇依旧不那么自信，试探远多过对情欲的渴求。舔弄着他的嘴唇和舌面的舌头也像是在寻找什么东西似的，小心翼翼地搅弄着他的口内。仅仅在分开的时候在他的下唇上轻轻咬了一下。与充满激情的吻相距甚远，结束这个吻的时候连呼吸的节奏都没有明显的起伏。  
“看来还需要花一段时间才能找到您的敏感点啊。”  
原来是为了这个。库丘林禁不住抬起手在青年梳理整齐的头发上揉了揉。  
“快回家吧，明天别迟到。”  
“是，老板。”

坐回沙发里，重新拿起酒杯放在嘴边，库丘林发现自己还在回味刚刚那个甚至可以用浅尝辄止来形容的吻。以成人影片工作的角度来说绝对不合格的吻，自己也没有因为它而产生任何生理反应。简直就像是还在学校的小孩子的接吻一样。也许比起让迪卢姆多更快进入角色，让他保持这种生涩的反应一段时间，至少拍上几部学生感的片子之后再以成长为题材拍上一些尺度更大的会更合适。  
反复思索过后，他决定按照接下来教学的结果再下决定也不迟。


	7. Chapter 7

选择一套距离公司步行15分钟的公寓一直是库丘林自认为最正确的决定之一。  
他刚付完最后一笔分期，虽说房子不算大，只是一套三室一厅的公寓，但这也是他拥有的第一笔属于自己的产业。  
按下电梯，库丘林走进去靠在内侧的横杆上打个哈欠。他有点想接着把昨天刚发售的游戏打下去，又觉得应该去看看那些在线成人视频下面的评论。虽然那些文字中充斥着对女优或是男优的品头论足，甚至有些十分过激的言辞，但把那些内容综合起来看的话其实是能够把握到一部分观众的喜好。从各个方面关注市场倾向对于现在的成人影片制作来说比起过去的任何一个时期都要重要。  
从电梯里出来，他还没下定决心，那个游戏他期盼了好几个月，也许就打一小时再去干正事这主意也不赖。  
走到公寓门口，库丘林在口袋里摸索了一会却没有找到门钥匙。难不成忘在了办公室？  
考虑到今天下班后脱过衣服，如果忘在那也不奇怪。他无奈地抓抓头发，不死心的把身上所有的口袋都摸了一遍，最后只能叹口气，转过身回到电梯里。  
看来今晚的计划只能去掉其中一项，蓝发的青年重重地靠在横杆上，只觉得屁股下的金属杆猛地震动了一下。  
这玩意不会那么不结实吧！库丘林脑子里闪现的第一个反应就是赔偿一部电梯要花多少钱。  
脚下的金属箱子随着那震动也剧烈晃动起来，他不得不扶住墙壁平衡身体，直到突如其来的震动平缓下来。  
就算自己再怎么用力撞上去也不至于把这玩意撞坏吧，刚才那一下难不成是地震？  
震动过后的电梯停在那没有继续下降，这绝对不可能是自己造成的。肯定了这一点的青年按下控制面板上的呼救键，希望这玩意没被刚才的震动破坏掉。  
一阵噼啪声过后是充满希望的拨号音，他没有等待太久便从扬声器里传来一名女性的声音。对方似乎对于目前电梯的情况十分清楚，得知他被困之后让他不要慌张，很快就会有消防员来打开电梯救他出去。  
结束通话的蓝发青年深深地长出了一口气。  
正如那位女士所说的一样，没过多久，电梯的门就被撬开，而已经停在一二层之间的电梯也没有给救援造成任何麻烦，库丘林安全地站在了公寓楼外。  
出乎他预料的是，围绕在公寓楼外的不仅仅是消防车，还有两辆警车以及救护车。抬起头朝着公寓上层看过去，黑夜中能够看到熊熊的火光从一扇窗户里探出头，扒住玻璃，舔舐着周围的墙壁。而那扇窗口的位置在青年的眼中似乎格外眼熟。  
他觉得还是需要确认一下比较好。  
叫住一位消防员，库丘林尽可能礼貌地询问到底是出了什么事故。而对方因为急着去救援而显得十分缺乏耐心。  
“十二层爆炸，请不要靠近这里，公寓内起了火，很难保证不会发生二次爆炸。”  
说着那位消防员便抬着高压水龙朝梯子冲了过去。  
虽然十分不愿意相信，但十二层正是库丘林所居住的层数，而那扇正冒出滚滚浓烟的窗口除非他眼花了不然正属于他的卧室。  
瓦斯爆炸？  
虽然第一反应肯定是这个原因，但很快库丘林就在脑海里否定掉。作为一个煮饭能力只有泡面的人，他连天然气费都没有交过，家里没有的爆炸源自然不会产生这样的结果。但总不会是被人装了炸弹这种理由吧，不管怎么想都觉得自己算得上诚实守法的优良市民，绝不会干出任何被人打击报复甚至不惜搞出如此大场面的谋杀行动的人。  
眼下胡乱猜测自然是毫无头绪，他只得从手机里翻出附近比较熟识的廉价酒店前台电话，询问有没有空房间。然而今天幸运女神显然穿了条长裤，每一家酒店都满员这种事库丘林发誓自己从来没在这附近碰到过。苦恼地看着手里的手机，现在他唯一能指望的就只有老哥那边能给他张床睡一晚上，但因为某些原因，他并不那么想拨通显示在屏幕上的电话号码。  
正纠结的当口，手里的电话突然震动起来，随之而来的铃声让他险些把手机扔在地上。  
“我靠，老哥咱们真是心有灵犀，我正要打电话给你。”  
“别废话，Alter已经让人去接你了，估计马上就到，你在街边人多的地方站着等就行。”  
一听到这个名字，库丘林立刻意识到自己的公寓被炸成废墟一定和电话里提到的人分不开关系。  
切断电话，他四下张望一圈便凑到一辆消防车附近，旁边还站着十来个踮着脚看热闹的住户或是路过的行人。  
耳边传来聚在一起的路人谈论爆炸的声音，并没有刻意压低，所以只要站得近的都能听的一清二楚。谈论的内容无非是爆炸原因，警察不作为云云，蓝发青年听在耳朵里只能默默摇头。

没等多久，一辆柠檬黄色的跑车催动着引擎从路口疾驰过来，然后伴随着轮胎蹂躏地面的声音在库丘林面前停下。  
“小斯沃提安先生，老大让我来接你。”  
蓝发青年对这称呼忍不住翻个白眼。虽说是为了区分自己和老哥，跟着Alter的那群小弟们才会在称呼自己的时候特意加个小字，但久而久之养成了习惯的结果就是即便只有自己一个人，他们也会这么称呼自己。虽然抗议过几次，还不如直接叫名字，反正自己也不是Alter手底下的人，至少明面上不是，但就像是为了看他不爽的表情似的，Alter还是坚持让小弟们这么叫他。  
从降下的车窗里探出个染了一头绿毛的脑袋，是Alter手底下经常跑过来办事的波利。  
打个招呼，库丘林坐上车靠在椅背上长出了一口气。  
一路上波利没向他八卦什么，他也懒得问，反正到了老哥那自己该知道的自然会知道。他大体上心里也有个谱，这事绝对和Alter脱不开关系。

下了车，绿毛小子跟着他到了门口跟来开门的库夫林恭恭敬敬打个招呼就开车离开，留下兄弟俩大眼瞪小眼了一会。  
“消息倒是挺快的啊。”  
库丘林先打破了沉默。两个人一起往屋里走，经过门廊来到客厅，他毫无意外地看到躺在沙发上的Alter。  
“跟着你的保镖接到消息的时候你已经进了电梯，差点把那小子吓个半死。他在楼梯间给我打的电话，爆炸时我们都以为要给你收尸了。”  
“结果没想到我卡电梯里了吧。”  
“也不知道该不该说幸好。”  
这时躺在沙发上的Alter才撩起眼皮看了他一眼。  
“人没事就是万幸，反正就是个小公寓，再买就是。”  
“说得真轻松啊，老子才还完贷款好吗。就这么让人炸了，你赔吗！”  
有那么一瞬间，库丘林觉得Alter真的考虑了一会，结果对方一开口他恨不得冲过去把他掐死。  
“你难道没上保险？”  
“不管上没上保险，你敢说这事跟你没关系？”  
“当然有关系，不过不是我的人干的。”  
要不是库夫林在背后拉着他，他已经冲过去把这个一天到晚睡不醒的家伙按在地上打。  
“你那边惹的乱子炸我的公寓干什么，那里除了点生活用品什么都没有。”  
他就是没想明白这个。站在库丘林身后的老哥拍拍他的肩膀，语气中充满了歉意。  
“其实是他们跟错了人，本来是要来炸我这的。”  
“啊？”  
“就是这么回事。他们跟踪错了人，只看过照片的话倒是不奇怪。大约跟踪了你两天，我以为他们不会那么快动手，没想到今天就等不及了。保镖从楼梯间拼命往上追的时候就爆炸了，吓得那小子尿了裤子。好在你没事。”  
他转身揪住老哥衣服领子的时候背后被人拍了两下，示意他放手。  
“就算是你，敢跟他动手也别怪我把你踢到外面去。”  
站在他背后的Alter还是一贯平淡如水的语气，只不过换个人肯定现在已经老老实实松手道歉，可库丘林觉得不揍这两个家伙一顿自己还是缓不过劲来。  
倒是被他抓住衣服的库夫林对Alter摆摆手。  
“回沙发上去，这是我弟，轮不着你动手。”  
“我几乎要感动得掉眼泪了。”  
库丘林的吐槽让他哥对他扯扯嘴角。  
“没提醒你是我的疏忽，所以这不是让你过来住了么。”  
“放屁，这事根本就不该发生。你不会先把跟踪我的家伙解决掉吗？”  
“都说了我没想到他们动手那么快。”  
绕来绕去结果问题又回到了原处。库丘林无力地放开手，知道自己再怎么争也没意义，房子炸都炸了，也不能让时间倒流。他有保险，损失倒是还不算太大，就是好不容易完全属于自己的东西顷刻间就灰飞烟灭的失落感让他一时找不到情绪出口罢了。  
“你们会把这事摆平的吧。”  
他走到沙发边踢踢Alter霸占了整个垫子的长腿，让对方蜷起来点，给自己腾个位置。  
灰蓝头发的青年难得的没跟他计较，坐起身靠在角落里，长腿交叠在一起搭在茶几上。  
他一屁股摊进沙发里，觉得这一晚上简直像坐过山车。  
“当然，肯定不会让他们再去找你的麻烦了。”  
“拜托啊，我可是奉公守法的好市民，别把我扯进黑帮间的纷争行不行。”  
抹了一把脸，他心里其实清楚得很，表面上的好市民罢了。倒是清楚内情的两个人也都十分配合的没有故意戳破他，大约是因为他大难不死逃过一劫已经是今晚最好的消息。

就算是随便问哪个在路边便利店买烟的路人也不会认为一家成人影片公司会与黑帮没有一丝一毫的关系。  
事实就是这样，警察不去追究只是默认由黑帮支持的这个产业的存在即合理。毕竟他们从一个合法赚钱合法纳税的公司也查不出个所以然来。与其在抓不到丝毫把柄的地方浪费时间，还不如去盯黑帮老板的哨来得有效。  
Chaldean Hot正是这一类公司的其中之一，幕后的真正老板就是Alter——这城里最大的黑帮的Boss，现在正窝在情人家的沙发里，准备在上床睡觉前第四次小憩一下。


	8. Chapter 8

对于库夫林来说，与Alter成为情人关系似乎是意料之外却又情理之中的一件事。

斯沃提安兄弟的父母去世得很早，两个人刚上高中的时候就已经需要靠着所剩不多的家底和打工来养活自己。连房子都卖掉还债攒学费的结果就是他们在网吧住了两年，但两个还在成长期的少年光是伙食费都已经捉襟见肘，就算库夫林打着两份工也就是勉强不会饿着弟弟和自己的程度而已。  
在弟弟面前一直以兄长自居的库夫林自然也知道，库丘林并不太把自己这个仅仅早出生半小时的哥哥太当作兄长看待。对方并不想依赖自己来过活，哪怕他已经阻止过，但弟弟还是跑去打工以补贴家用。  
正因为这样，尽管他们直到高二都还住在网吧，但在伙食上至少能见到些肉类而不至于一直吃泡面。  
在学校库夫林的成绩还不错，至少比起弟弟每次都低空过线的成绩单，他的要好看不少。吃够了没钱的苦，蓝头发的少年比起同龄人更专注于寻找一条快捷而又能稳定赚到钱的道路。以良好的成绩拿到大学奖学金并且毕业后做个白领都在他的人生计划内。  
相较之下库丘林却对这种过于平坦的改善生活的道路不怎么感冒，更倾向于去赚点虽然冒险但足够便捷的快钱。除了在快餐店收银之外的空余时间他都会跑到红灯区附近溜达，替认识的夜店物色客人，那些一眼看去就知道是不想回家而在街头游荡的上班族正是他的目标。  
“美女走累了吧，要不要找个好地方坐一下，我认识一家鸡尾酒很好喝的店。”  
“帅哥要不要可爱的小姐姐陪你聊聊天啊，看你一脸苦恼的样子，找个人喝两杯倾诉一下会好很多。”  
他知道该找什么样的人搭讪，也懂得利用自己的外表去吸引那些寂寞的女性或是男性。只要把他们带到夜店去，店里的人就会给他一笔对他来说不菲的小费，这可比他打工要赚得多。如果不是年龄不够的话他一点都不介意去店里陪酒，只不过熟识的老板在听到他的求职希望之后都把他踢到街上让他去拉客人。  
至少他们给了他穿着还算合体的西装和衬衫，让他看起来不那么寒酸，不至于被误认为坐在街角讨要零钱的乞丐，所以对于这个安排他没有什么好抱怨的。  
对于弟弟拿回家的钱数逐日增长这件事，库夫林一开始还以为他去做援交，找了个富婆包养什么的。结果库丘林听了之后笑得蹲在网吧包间的地上半天没起来。  
“老哥拜托，我要是真去找了个富婆包养，咱们还用得着住在这嘛，最少也有间公寓住了好吧。”  
“不是就好，不管钱怎么来的，别犯法，自己注意安全，我可没本事把你从监狱里捞出来。”  
“是是，当心操心太多老得快。”

找个援交对象其实也不是没机会，库丘林在红灯区的街上碰到过以这目的向他搭讪的成熟女性。只不过思考过后他还是觉得做小白脸被女人养太没面子。虽然拉皮条也没好多少，但至少还算是靠自己努力工作赚来的钱，用着也不觉得腰板挺不直。

靠着这些收入，兄弟二人到高中毕业的时候总算能从网吧搬出来，住进一间只有30平但至少更像个家的样子的大学宿舍里。  
事实上在这之前他们就有过从网吧搬出来的机会，但是库夫林拒绝掉了。  
提出这个机会的便是与他们从同个初中一起到了同个高中的Alter。  
比起放学后经常在外面游荡的弟弟，库夫林觉得自己和Alter相处的时间搞不好更多一些。  
从初中的时候便在校园里流传着高大的灰蓝色头发的少年是某个黑帮的继承人这种传闻，与之相符的干架能力加上对他人拒之千里的态度，使得传闻越来越离谱，最后甚至添油加醋到说他小学时就把老师打成重伤后来不得不转学的地步。  
“假的，就算现在我很会打架，小学时也只有那么高，把一个成年人打到进医院怎么想也不可能。”  
Alter说着伸手在腰附近比划了一下，示意自己那时候的身高。  
“那黑帮继承人呢？”  
两个人坐在学校天台的地上吃着面包，库夫林对这个和自己一起把来惹事的高年级生揍了一顿的少年并没有同学间共有的那种惧怕与敌意——虽然自己事实上是被波及的那一个。  
“这个倒是真的，害怕的话就离我远点。”  
“放屁，刚才那票人里面一多半都是我撂倒的，怕你才有鬼。”

少年间因为打架而产生的友谊单纯又简单。在这之后Alter经常跑去兄弟俩住的网吧包间挤一晚上，而兄弟俩也偶尔会在好友独自住的公寓过夜。  
对于一个因为自身背景而鲜少有普通朋友的少年来说，为了和好友继续读一所高中而认真去学校上课也变成了理所当然的事。

相处得久了，了解得深了，友谊也静悄悄地变了味道。高二的时候库夫林从Alter嘴唇上尝到的是午餐时的炒饭味。  
是Alter先提起把友谊转成交往，而主动吻上去的是库夫林。  
午间的天台被太阳晒得地上的水泥都在发烫。灰蓝头发的少年隔着制服也能感觉到从脊背渗入皮肤肌理的热度。没有经过充分准备的第一次，两个人最后只得拥抱着对方给彼此撸出来。为此他们还错过了下午的第一节课，穿着皱巴巴沾满灰尘的制服回去上课时对老师解释说他们吵了架还动了手。  
接下来的两年里两个少年后来回想起来都觉得自己像发情的猴子，任何不会被抓到的地方都有他们的体液残留的痕迹。也就在这个时候Alter提出来要搬到一起住，但库夫林毫不犹豫地说了no。  
别人的终究属于别人，不管什么东西都要靠自己的手去获得，这是日积月累之后烙印在少年心里的信条。  
那个时候的Alter理解不了对方顽固的自尊，而库夫林也没办法让对方体会到自己每天出入网吧时都要忍不住低下头的感受。  
刚刚出现分歧的感情来不及转淡便被高中毕业生生叫了停，库夫林要继续读大学，而Alter则要回家学习一切继承黑帮所需要的东西。  
这之后整整四年他们再无联系，以为少年时期懵懂的感情已经尘封在记忆中。后来重新在他们之间搭上桥的却是高中毕业后便无心继续上学，跑去AV公司当男优的库丘林。  
也因为这个，库夫林差点打断弟弟的腿。  
“老子拼命挣生活费还拿了奖学金不是为了让你去拍AV的！”  
但他终究还是没能成功阻止弟弟出现在成人影碟中。

起初库丘林参演的几部片子并没有太高的收入，比他在便利店打工高点有限，自然对改善他们的生活没有什么帮助，没在拍片子的时候他还是要继续在酒吧端盘子。可刚刚成为合法成年人的蓝发青年没那么容易放弃。  
比起女优来说，新人男优的唯一优势就是不必签长期合同，更不会出现一年内要拍多少部片子的仿佛压榨所有体能一般的条款，当然至少目前不会。每部片子结算之后只要在导演和女优中的口碑上去了，自然会有人拿着正式的合约来找受欢迎的新人男优。  
库丘林所需要的正是这么一个机会，而他也在四部连脸都没露的片子之后拿到了第一份合同。  
这只是一份一年期限的合约，比他过去一部一结算类似打零工一样的那种自然是要长得多，但也赶不上女优经常一签就是三四年。白纸黑字上注明着他需要在一年内拍摄至少24部成人影片，算下来也就是每个月两部。  
刚踏入这个业界的青年自然觉得这钱赚得十分轻松。按照每部最多三四天的拍摄时间来计算的话，每个月工作一星期就能够拿到和在酒吧工作一整个月时一样数额的钱。而拍摄之外的时间全部由他自己支配，在酒吧的打工时长也可以适当缩短一些。  
眼看着弟弟拿回家的钱比之前多起来，库夫林除了让他注意安全之外也实在没什么办法。大学的课程没有闲到能让他天天盯着弟弟在干什么的地步，只能相信和自己共同生活了十几年的家伙不会太过乱来。  
这么着过了三个月，库丘林也已经拍了六部AV。他的脸和身材为他赢得了不少女性购买者，艺能公司便自然开始打起了别的主意。  
第七部开拍之前，片子导演带着另一个导演来见他，说是在找合适的男优出演一个新企划。片酬会是之前的三倍，当然这种好事必然会附带些不同以往的条件，比如演对手戏的也是名男性。  
三倍片酬对于天天跑去蹭老哥的大学宿舍住的青年来说是个不小的诱惑，唯一的问题是他从没对男性有过感觉。  
“正常啦，出演GV的男优没有几个是真正的GAY，不过他们也很快就适应了，毕竟是职业的嘛。”  
看他一脸犹豫的样子，导演便让他考虑一下，不用急着答复。  
结果迫于生计的青年还是在拍摄完成之后向导演询问了新企划的开拍时间。

第一次出演GV的经历虽说算不上有多么愉快，但至少比库丘林所预想的还是要能够接收得多。另一名主演经验丰富，并且并不吝惜让他去体会完全陌生的快感。这本就是一部以教导为主题的片子，而作为他的GV出道作也的确是充满了青涩的羞耻感。  
备受女性喜爱的新人首次GV演出引起了不小的话题，自然也获得了十分惹眼的销量。三倍薪酬转入账户的结果让库丘林没有拒绝接下来的拍片计划。  
而就在他要接拍第四部的时候，签约的艺能公司却突然以莫须有的理由将他扫地出门，连赔偿金都没有付。  
如果手里的钱允许的话他肯定会去法庭上向对方讨个公道，然而他马上就要没钱付下个月的房租，然后便只能灰头土脸地滚回去向老哥低头。  
正在库丘林马上要卷铺盖滚蛋的时候，他碰到了Alter，或者说是Alter找上了他。

虽说有快一年没见，但库丘林还是对这个哥哥的前男友十分熟悉。初中同班时自然经常三个人混在一起，高中虽然不同班，不过已经在和对方交往的库夫林还是时常会带Alter到他们住的网吧玩个通宵。打开公寓门看到一张熟悉的脸自然是让蓝发的青年高兴地让对方进了门，却也瞟见原本站在对方身后但在Alter迈进门之后便站在门两边没有跟进来的两个年轻人。  
“你小弟？”  
“嗯。”  
从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒，扔给对方一罐。Alter抬手接住却没打开，只是放在面前的矮桌上。  
“混得不错？”  
“还行吧，刚莫名其妙地被从公司开掉。”  
库丘林仰头灌下半罐啤酒，然后把易拉罐啪的一声放在桌子上。金麦色的液体裹着气泡溅出来。  
“听说了。”  
“谁告诉你的？这事我连老哥都还没说。”  
他的问题让Alter耸耸肩膀，用手指在空中画个圈。  
“以这旁边的街为起点的话，东西十条街道范围内都是我的地盘，什么人干了什么，我比摄像头知道的都清楚。”  
早就知道对方是黑帮继承人的青年倒是对于Alter所说的事没有感到太多意外，反倒是点点头表示理解。  
“所以你来干什么？总不会是一直知道我住这，偏偏要挑我准备搬家的时候来叙旧吧。”  
“那是，我可好几个月没嘲笑你了。”  
“滚吧你！”  
库丘林抬腿踹了对方一脚，而Alter也没躲，就顺势抓着他脚腕拽倒在榻榻米上。  
“过来跟着我干怎么样？”  
“你想被我老哥用什么姿势打死，说来听听，我会告诉他让他满足你。”  
灰蓝色头发的青年想了想，难得露出困惑的表情。  
“混黑帮比不上拍AV？”  
“要不是我跑得快，他差点用晾衣杆打断我的腿，我可是他亲弟弟。”  
“那要是到我手底下的公司拍AV呢？”  
本来心快嘴更快的青年突然哑了壳。说良心话他去演AV倒不仅仅是为了钱——虽说钱占了决定性因素——事实上库丘林十分喜欢拍AV，以至于后来迫于生计去演的GV也并不觉得讨厌。当然带他入门的前辈是个熟手十分重要，而对他自己来说，能够一边享受性爱一边赚钱也算不上太糟糕。  
“怎么？我还以为你是喜欢才去拍。”  
“当然是喜欢。”  
蓝发青年略微坐直身体，语气也认真起来。  
“只不过刚被炒鱿鱼就突然有工作送上门，怎么想都会犹豫一下的吧。”  
“你倒是比看起来的谨慎得多。”  
“那是。”  
见他认真的样子，Alter便也摆出公事公办的态度。  
“这件事里面当然是有点门道，虽说你肯定没接触过AV公司的上层，但至少也该对这类公司的幕后背景有点耳闻才对。”  
“黑帮？”  
“对，毕竟有很多钱不怎么干净，就需要在这类公司里过一遍。”  
“好了我不想知道细节。”  
他的话让Alter微微扯起嘴角。  
“很好，我也不打算告诉你。当然你进了公司不需要自己去演，想做导演或者管理随你选，跟我这边有关的事会有人负责，你只需要每个月把钱拿过来就行。”  
“这么简单？”  
挑挑眉，库丘林实在不相信会有这种天上掉馅饼的好事，而对方伸手拍拍他的肩膀。  
“当然还有件……私事，你哥现在怎样？”  
这一瞬间库丘林仿佛觉得自己面前的家伙又恢复到高中时那个沉默寡言，眼神却始终停留在自己老哥身上的少年。  
“如果你想问的是他有没有新女友或是男友，据我所知他还单身，大概打工加上上学也实在没多余精力找一个。当然，追他的肯定不少。”  
本来缓和下来的眉头突然就拧起来。库丘林觉得这家伙大概也就只有在这种时候才会格外的把心里想什么挂在脸上。  
“要不要约他吃个饭谈谈？我觉得老哥没交女朋友大概也还因为心里放不下你。”  
“嗯，我考虑看看。”

后来Alter和自己老哥之间怎么谈的库丘林当然是无从得知，这种事自己去问大概还会被库夫林踹屁股。但考虑到大学期间老哥还住在那间小宿舍里，Alter大概还是没能成功说服老哥让他养。当然这是库夫林自己的问题，蓝发青年也懒得管。  
比起这个，库丘林还有更多需要他忙的事。既然不用自己演，他便从导演开始学起。跟着公司里的导演拍了几部之后便慢慢找到些感觉，加上自己又演过，很快便能够自己带着人拍出销量不错的片子。没过多久，Alter便干脆把AV公司都交给他去管，而他还是有时间就写个小剧本找几个公司里的男优女优拍出来。除了自己再没去演过之外，日子一天比一天惬意起来。

三年后库夫林大学毕业忙着求职，而库丘林已经在公司附近贷款买下间不大的公寓。兄弟间从过去几乎天天见面变成每周才凑在一起吃顿饭聊聊近况。

周五快下班的时候库丘林正在办公室里看着刚剪完的片子，手机铃声突然插进女优的呻吟声中。  
“喂，老哥，啥事？”  
“下班先别走，在办公室等我一会，Alter也一起过去。”  
“啊？好。”  
挂掉电话，库丘林琢磨了一会也没想出来这两个人一起来找自己的目的是什么。不过反正都要来，自己也就是在公司多呆一阵子的事。  
过不多久秘书敲敲门，把说好要来的两个人让进来。  
Alter没跟他客气，进了门就在沙发上坐下。这间办公室他已经来过很多次，早就熟稔得很。在他身后进门的库夫林扫视了一圈贴在墙上的裸女海报，微微皱皱眉。  
“你的品位竟然也能拍出能卖掉的AV来。”  
“那当然，我只拍消费者喜欢的片子。”  
在沙发另一边坐下，库夫林翘起腿对Alter点点头，后者这才开口。  
“从明天起你哥就是凯尔特娱乐的总经理，以后两家公司的艺人会有一些流动，原因你们都不用管，人来了按需要安排就行。”  
忍不住吹了声口哨，库丘林站在那居高临下地拍拍Alter的肩膀。  
“可以啊你，怎么说服我哥让你养的。”  
话一出口，他小腿上就挨了一脚。  
“滚，这是老子凭能力坐上去的位子。”  
“是是，不愧是老哥，别踹我，再踹我就还击了。”

一时间嬉闹的感觉仿佛回到多年前的青涩少年。


	9. Chapter 9

暂时搬到老哥家对于库丘林来说本该是十分惬意的事。衣来伸手饭来张口的日子他在库夫林面前享受了不少年，直到他突然觉醒了身为男性的羞耻心才开始四处打工挣钱补贴家用，以保证自己能回家依然过饭来张口的日子。所以这次为了临时避难而搬进来，库丘林还是抱着这个念头倒也不算奇怪。  
只不过他忘了这现在不完全是他老哥自己的房子。  
当然三层高的洋房不至于连间卧室都不留给他，库夫林也还是把弟弟搬出去住时没有带走的东西都堆在一间卧室里，但怎么也没想到会在这种时候用上。  
打开卧室的灯，床上的床单居然还是他最熟悉的那一套。库丘林突然有种放松下来的感觉，衣服都没有换就直接张开双臂倒在床上。之前爆炸时的紧张感一下子涌上来，才发现现在居然有点腿软。库夫林对他说大难不死逃过一劫已经是今晚最好的消息这才变得无比真实。  
深呼一口气，睡意便涌上来，再也抵挡不住。  
要是就这么一觉睡到天亮可能库丘林还会在老哥的家里多住些日子，甚至住到自己的房子重新装修好，能搬回去住。可他就是三更半夜突然醒来要去厕所，出了房间门就听到客厅那边传来的谜之响动。睡得迷迷糊糊的青年自然也没多想，就觉得应该去查看一下就下了楼，摸到吊灯开关随手按下。炫目的灯光迷了他的眼，眨巴两下这才看清沙发上交叠在一起的两具肉体，顿时后悔自己为什么耳朵这么好，还这么手贱。  
躺在下面那个对他比个转身的手势，他哥还不忘告诉他灯不关没关系。倒是Alter补了句关上，他就乖乖关了灯爬回卧室，连要上厕所这事都扔在了脖子后面。  
回到卧室关上门，库丘林靠在门上认真觉得自己为了不被灭口，明天就得找地方出去住——就算是他都没想到他哥是在上面的那个，Alter的小弟们肯定也都没想过自家老大会被人压在下面。  
天知道他后半夜到底睡了几个小时，第二天天刚亮他就摸出门，叫辆的士直奔公司。  
看看表，库丘林让司机停在街对面的咖啡厅门口。早晨六点半是不可能指望克里斯跑来上班，自己又不赶时间干什么事，就当偶尔换个咖啡口味。要了杯可可味的，他想了想又要了块香蕉面包。趴在小桌上闻着带可可味的咖啡香，可惜脑袋越来越清醒，想再睡着已经不太现实。  
桌子上放着份报纸，虽然是昨天的，但也不妨碍他用来在吃早饭时打发时间。库丘林刻意在广告版找了找租房相关的信息，看来这年头大家已经不再干花钱登报纸这种麻烦事，全都委托给中介公司和网络了。报纸上余下的让他感兴趣一点的也就是体育版和娱乐八卦，对于圈内人来说要么是陈年旧闻要么是胡编滥造的假消息，换个角度读起来倒也别有一番趣味。  
把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，拿起喝掉一半的咖啡溜达着回到公司，楼里冷冷清清的一个人都没有，整个楼道里回荡着他的脚步声。缩缩脖子，库丘林实在不怎么喜欢这种汗毛都竖起来的感觉。  
脚底下紧走两步来到自己的办公室，关上门之后他竟然长舒了一口气。拍拍脸，他觉得自己一定是这两天精神太紧绷了才会被空楼道吓到。现在可不是疑神疑鬼的时候，他迫切需要解决今天晚上以及未来几个月住哪的问题。  
这时间打电话给认识的房屋中介有点没人性，倒不如自己在网上找找。

于是早上9点来上班的克里斯和迪卢姆多就见到了一个坐在电脑后面一脸气急败坏的库丘林。  
“怎么了老板，昨天晚上让人甩了？”  
“甩你个头，你这个月奖金不想要了是吧。”  
“别别别，老板我还得还房贷，您要喝咖啡吗我这就去买。”  
“去给我买杯除了可可味的回来，闻着挺香，喝起来跟平时的都没差。”  
克里斯看了眼库丘林桌子上的咖啡杯，觉得自己还是不要问老板今天早晨几点到的比较好。  
“其实他家那些现煮咖啡都这样，闻着有特殊香味，喝起来都一样。”  
“那给我买个闻着最香的回来。”  
其实没对比的情况下闻着香味都挺诱人，秘书没用他再说第二遍，把话吞回肚子里一溜小跑地奔了电梯，留下迪卢姆多拿着叠文件等库丘林签字。

“老板今天来的真早啊。”  
刚进公司的助理一边等着他签字，一边随口说了句。  
“我也不想啊，都是我哥……”  
话头没继续下去就被他掐断在那，迪卢姆多识相地也没再接着问。  
“真是，之前明明看到那么多租房信息，怎么真需要的时候就一个合适的都没有，也是中了邪了。”  
嘴里嘟囔着，库丘林粗略扫了一遍手里的文件，把名字签在最后一页上。  
“您要租房子的话，我记得这附近应该还有挺多公寓楼在出租的样子？”  
“是不少，但要么是毛坯要么没家具。我就暂时住几个月，总不能为这个还买一屋子家具。”  
迪卢姆多觉得自己仿佛被幸运之神踩了脚面。  
“我租的那边倒是有间空房，是个两室一厅，家具都有，您要不要考虑……”  
停下手里的笔，库丘林抬起头看向他，刚刚还没精打采的眼睛都亮起来。  
“你住的离这边多远？”  
“走路大约一刻钟。”  
“需要人帮你分摊一半房租吗！”  
黑发的青年没想到竟然如此顺理成章的便让对方和自己发展到“同居”的程度，就算也许只有几个月他也已经高兴得快要飞起来。但不能太过明显的将这种心情表现在脸上，使得他在库丘林眼里似乎是怔了那么一会儿。  
“啊如果你不方便的话也没关系，帮我在你那公寓里打听一下还有没有正在出租的房子也行。”  
带着点遗憾，蓝发青年正要低下头去接着签文件，便听到助理的声音。  
“您不介意跟我合租的话，我肯定没问题。”

过了不多会儿，克里斯拿着咖啡上来的时候觉得老板办公室里的空气都变得跟刚才不一样了似的。他放下咖啡，看看老板，又看看站在一边出神的助理，想破脑袋也挖不出来短短几分钟内到底发生了什么事能让乌云密布的老板突然阳光明媚。  
“这个闻起来不错，橡果味？”  
库丘林拿起杯子喝了一口，做个鬼脸。  
“喝起来还是一个味。”  
“闻着好味道也心情好嘛。不过看来不需要咖啡您心情就不错了。”  
“那是，总算解决了个大麻烦。”  
放下笔抻个懒腰，蓝发青年靠在椅背上示意迪卢姆多把文件拿走。  
“多亏了迪卢姆多，这下不用睡办公室了。”  
“您不是就住这附近？”  
“让人炸了，差点连我一起炸了。”  
“啊？！”

花了点时间把自己昨天大难不死的事添油加醋的讲了一遍，当然没涉及到自己必须搬出来住的主要原因，库丘林便打发两个人去各自干活，顺便给了迪卢姆多半天假，好让他回家收拾一下，自己下班就搬过去住。  
被昨天晚上那么一搞，本来打算剪完的片子也只能今天才能完成。他正打开软件准备开工，手机便响起来。瞄了眼号码，纠结了好几声铃响的工夫要不要接起来。正所谓躲得过初一躲不过十五，自己也没处跑，老哥总不会让Alter真的把自己灭口吧。  
“亏我还给你把卧室收拾出来，结果住了一晚上就跑了。”  
“我说你就放过我吧老哥，你们俩就不能换个地方，非要在客厅。”  
“那是我家，我想在哪做在哪做。”  
“是是是，可你也要为我想想吧。我可是你唯一的弟弟，因为这个被Alter干掉了你就不心疼吗？”  
“你会到处宣扬吗？”  
“废话，给我十个胆子也不敢好吗！我还没活够呢。”  
“这不就得了。”  
“所以昨天晚上那情况是意外还是绝大多数？”  
“……我极少数，偶尔在下面。”  
“可以啊老哥，我都要觉得自豪了。”  
“Alter在旁边听着呢。”  
“我错了！我什么都没看见！”


	10. Chapter 10

黑发青年在背后关上公寓门，立刻捂着心口靠在门上。他幻想过无数次把库丘林追到手，带回公寓的情景，甚至在梦里都重复过这些场景，然而没有一种是与现在的状况相吻合的。  
首先他还没有将对方追到手，甚至都还没找到表白的时机，其次，对方真的只是单纯的作为他的室友住进来而已。这种近在咫尺却又抓不住的感觉更加让他感到前所未有的焦躁和兴奋。  
不能纠结在这种问题上，既然出现了意料之外的发展那么就需要调整策略，沉着应对才行。迪卢姆多拍拍脸颊，试图让自己从混乱的情绪中脱离出来。效果并不太好，但至少他已经离开背后的门板，着手收拾自己房间里的珍藏品。  
每隔一天便会来打扫的家政完美确保了这间公寓的干净整洁，即便只有迪卢姆多一个人居住也不至于在他忙碌的时候连个下脚的地方都没有。被他当做工作间的客房只需要把桌子上的手提电脑和抽屉里的雕刻工具搬回自己的房间就足以让另一个人住进来。真正需要他整理的是电视柜里面的成人影碟和杂志——当然都是与库丘林有关的。  
事实上如果换个人来住，他也未必会去收拾这些东西。成年男性的电视柜里有那么几本成人杂志和影碟并没有什么好奇怪的，但让影碟里的主演看到这些还是会让迪卢姆多觉得尴尬，更何况他对主演还有些做贼心虚的小心思。  
把杂志和影碟都收在自己卧室衣柜的抽屉里，又在屋里溜达一圈，确保没有遗漏在外面的，他这才安心从冰箱里取出食材准备煮个简单的晚饭。尽管他不那么擅长打扫房间，但在做菜方面还是相当有一手的。这当然要得益于那个挑剔的父亲对于儿子亲手做的家常菜有着超乎寻常的执着。

库丘林拎着超市的购物袋按照地址敲开公寓门的时候被罗勒鲑鱼酱的味道勾进了屋。  
“您的房间已经打扫出来了，我正好刚煮了意面，老板您还没吃晚饭的话要不要一起吃？”  
在餐桌边坐下的蓝发青年不需要他再问第二遍。

“看不出来手艺真不错啊小子。”  
吃掉盘子里最后一口鲑鱼，喝着可乐的库丘林觉得自己简直不只是发掘了一块璞玉，而是把运气都预支在眼前这块不用怎么打磨都会闪瞎眼的钻石身上。  
“父亲很喜欢吃简单的家常菜，我就顺手学了点。您喜欢的话我以后准备午饭就多做点给您带过去吧。”  
迪卢姆多一边起身收拾餐具，一边满足地思考着接下来怎么先抓住对方的胃。都说这是获得好感的捷径，既然自己已经近水楼台，不去试一下就要浪费掉难得的好机会。  
“那不是太麻烦你了，让我住进来已经是帮了大忙。”  
“不会麻烦啊，反正我也要自己带午饭的，多做点反而更容易些。不然不小心做多了又吃不完浪费掉才更麻烦。”  
尽量让自己的语气听起来是不怎么在意的调子，黑发的青年希望对方就这么接受下来，别再有什么顾虑。不然他可不敢保证还能控制自己的语气和声音多长时间。  
好在库丘林算是个比较大大咧咧不太会去纠结的人。  
“那我以后帮你刷碗吧，总不能天天白吃你做的饭。有什么需要买的食材也都可以告诉我。喂喂你那是什么眼神，别看我这样，以前家里的菜总是我去买的。”  
迪卢姆多投过来的疑惑眼神让库丘林连忙补上半句。  
拿着餐具转过身的青年低头笑了笑，没有出声。

两间卧室在客厅的同侧，库丘林拎着仅有的家什准备至少铺个床的时候难免瞟到一眼屋主的卧室。矮柜上的玻璃展示架里面放着的东西让他不由得停住脚，眯起眼想要辨别出那东西是不是自己熟悉的那一种。  
跟在他身后想要帮忙的青年险些吻上他的后脑勺。  
“喂那个东西是我想的那个……”  
顺着他的目光看过去，迪卢姆多有点后悔自己没把这些收藏品也一并收起来。  
“您说的是？”  
“就是那个Bad dragon公司做的异形的按摩棒。”  
“的确是，样子很有趣我就买了几个。”  
库丘林有点惊讶地扭头看着这个名牌大学的高材生。  
“虽然他家的宣传里面是提到过可以当成房间的装饰品，可你还是我认识的人里面第一个真拿这玩意装饰房间的。”  
站在他身后的青年不着痕迹地后退了半步，让两个人之间的距离不要近到自己微微倾个身就能吻上对方的嘴唇——尽管他十分想这么干。  
“可您是第一个认出这东西是什么的，其他人只当成是什么现代艺术品。”  
对他的解释耸耸肩膀，库丘林也不得不承认迪卢姆多订制的颜色让那东西看起来的确第一眼很难认为是情趣用品。  
“你买了哪几个？”  
“除了您看到的Ika和Ridley之外还有Nox，Lenneth……另外还有产卵器什么的……”  
说着黑发的青年稍稍别过脸，抓抓头发。  
这让库丘林不禁挑起眉，勾起的嘴角上挂上玩味的笑意。  
“买都买了，还当成家里的装饰品，现在却还觉得不好意思？”  
“毕竟没有被任何人追问过这种东西，任何人都会觉得难以启齿吧。”  
迪卢姆多从对方手里拿过一半家什，先一步迈进新房客的卧室，试图用行动转换话题以及略显尴尬的气氛。  
倒是库丘林并没有跟进来，依旧站在房门口，看着他从超市塑料袋里翻出床具拆开来，在只有床垫的床上铺好。  
“我这里还有多余的被子和枕头，您不用买新的也没关系，反正也是没用过的。”  
说着迪卢姆多便从他身边快步走过去，从自己的卧室壁柜里抱出一套，见他没有从门边挪开的意思便只得两手把被子往中间压了压，从他身边挤过去，扬起的发梢扫过他的脸颊。  
库丘林的笑意更浓了些。  
这些活他不是不会干，但看对方忙前忙后地安排他住进来却显得格外有趣。不管是趴在床上把床单扯整齐也好，用力抖着被子让它整整齐齐地塞进被罩里也好，总觉得如果是拍摄的话会是十分赏心悦目并且适合进一步发展成滚乱刚刚铺平整的床单的场面。  
库丘林在心里将刚刚的想法默默记下来，以后当作拍摄时的布景和前戏应该会有不错的效果。  
将床收拾好的屋主自然是不会知道自己心心念的房客到底在想些什么，只当做是库丘林在给他表现的机会。  
“您的衣服要挂起来还是叠……”  
手里拿着从袋子里翻出来的一打平角内裤愣在那，迪卢姆多庆幸健康的肤色得以让自己现在看起来不至于像一只煮熟的虾子。  
“我自己来就行了。”  
从他手里接过自己新买的内裤，顺便把地上的袋子捞起来拿到壁柜边，库丘林并没有错过青年泛着蔷薇色的耳朵。  
“对了顺便说一句，以后不用叫我老板什么的，也不要用什么敬语，住在一起还这样实在太难受了。随意点，叫我库丘林就行了。”  
青年这才回了神，下意识地应了一句。  
“是，老板。”  
“喂才刚说不要这么叫。”  
关上柜子门，库丘林走过来拽了下迪卢姆多垂下来的刘海。  
“啊，好的，库……丘林。”  
这名字他已经在内心里念了无数遍，甚至在没有他人在身边的时候也在他的舌尖上缠绕了无数遍，可真当着本人的面说出来却让他的舌头打了结。  
他不知道对方听出来没有，或者只是当他还没有习惯，蓝发的男人放开他的刘海顺势揉了揉他的头发。  
“正好以后教你东西也不用在公司了，回家教还方便点。”  
迪卢姆多不确定此时的自己是怎样一副表情，使得对方笑着，本打算放下的手又在他的头上揉了揉。  
“不过今天就算了，一大早就跑到公司，我可没这么好的精力。浴室在哪？我放个东西，顺便洗个澡。”  
将库丘林带到浴室之后，迪卢姆多逃难一般地回到自己的卧室，抱着头坐在床边。他本以为自己会表现得更冷静一些，可从对方的反应来看，自己简直像是个刚烧开的热水壶。他觉得自己这辈子都没这么丢脸过，而且竟然还是在自己喜欢了六年的人面前。现在他只希望对方把自己当作和顶头上司同住表现出的慌乱，而不是别的什么原因。

站在淋浴喷头下，库丘林闭着眼睛让温水浇在脸上。想不到会这么顺利就解决掉临时租房子的问题，自己的室友还是个做菜的好手，甚至不介意做饭给自己吃。光是想想在拿到保险金之后重新修缮公寓这段时间里不至于在公司或者酒店房间将就这件事，便已经让他觉得自己该不会是时来运转了吧。冲干净浴缸，再换上大半缸水，把新买的泡泡浴球扔进去。不多会，橘子的味道便满溢在蒸腾着热气的浴室里。他满足地躺进去，下巴埋进泡沫里。


	11. Chapter 11

转天一大早到了公司的克里斯发现旁边桌的实习生顶着两个熊猫眼睁着眼在梦游。  
“虽然年轻可也悠着点啊，还是说老板太严格了？”  
关切地把顺便带上来的咖啡放在迪卢姆多的办公桌上，算是前辈的青年瞟了一眼库丘林的办公室门。  
“啊不是的，是我昨天晚上赶学校的project睡的比较晚，谢谢。”  
黑发青年拿起咖啡杯，不加糖不加牛奶的美式让他头脑清醒了点。事实上赶作业是假的，因为过度兴奋胡思乱想睡不着觉才是真的。但他总不能就这么说出来，那也太丢脸了。  
“要兼顾学业和工作果然还是比较辛苦啊。”  
嘴里这么念叨着，克里斯拿着咖啡去敲开了库丘林的办公室门。迪卢姆多的视线一直追随者他的背影消失在门后才收回自己的电脑屏幕上。  
他拍拍脸，让自己尽可能地集中起精神在电脑屏幕上。

让迪卢姆多陷入梦游的不仅仅是昨晚没有睡好而已。  
对他这个年纪的大学生来说，事实上一晚上不睡也不至于会太难过，每次project死线前连着几天睡不了几个小时也是正常现象。真正让他魂不守舍的是从昨晚到早晨与喜欢的人共处一室的幸福感，他甚至还能跟库丘林一起散着步来上班。  
今天早晨迪卢姆多比平时早了半小时起床，用平底锅煎了厚厚一沓松饼，又加上软嫩的煎蛋和培根。把培根盛进盘子里的时候他看到同居的室友靠在卧室门边，一只手抓着乱糟糟的头发，另一只手伸进睡衣下摆挠着肚子，被他的动作带起来的睡衣露出一小截腰腹上的肌肤，挂在肩膀上的领口歪下来挂在胳膊上。  
不知道为什么，迪卢姆多觉得尽管自己已经在那些影碟里看过无数次对方的裸体，甚至包括身上的每一部分，每一寸肌肤，但都没有这个时候看起来那么……诱人。  
“起得真早啊，我哥上大学的时候都是压着迟到的最后一分钟起床出门。什么东西这么香？”  
好在黑发的青年及时把盘子放在了餐桌上，没有手一抖把早饭都糊了地板。  
“松饼，煎蛋和培根，希望你还习惯吃这种简单的早饭。”  
库丘林抬起胳膊伸个懒腰，露出来的肚子适时地发出了饥饿的声音。  
“有人给做早饭吃就已经觉得仿佛赚了一个亿，你平时都这么勤快吗？”  
说着他便在桌边坐下，也不在乎自己没刷牙也没洗脸——吃完再刷牙还免得嘴里有早饭的味道，这种歪理是他在公司的卧室里放了一套洗漱用具之后总结出来的。  
好在迪卢姆多压根没心思去在意对方到底洗没洗脸的问题。  
“虽然家里有人做早餐，但父亲还是喜欢我做的，日子长了也就习惯自己准备三餐。要是合你的口味的话以后吃完早餐再去上班也挺好的。”  
“喂喂，这话说得让人听了简直跟求婚没差了。”  
把金黄色的蜂蜜倒在一片松饼上，库丘林切下一块又在淌在盘子里的蜂蜜里沾了沾才放进嘴里，无论是微微有些硬的焦黄色的底还是浸满了的蜜糖的柔软内里都恰到好处，牛奶混着蜂蜜的甜香在嘴里蔓延开来，填满齿缝涂满味蕾。他眯起眼，一脸满足的表情。  
这也让他错过了青年脸上一瞬间闪过的惊慌。  
错愕之后迪卢姆多立刻转过身去拿咖啡，以此来掩饰自己被戳破心事的惊慌失措，好在他没有打翻杯子或是把牛奶洒在杯子外。  
“我要双份牛奶双份糖。”  
没有将刚刚的话题继续下去，蓝发青年的心思完全在可口的早餐上。在校大学生害羞的表现让他觉得有点怀念又十分有趣，他希望对方能够保持这种容易害羞的样子，至少保持个三四部片子。毕竟这种天然的羞耻感会在演员拍摄几部片子之后便被习以为常所代替，即便是再有经验的演员也无法重现那种毫无修饰的情感。对于相当一部分成人影片购买者来说，青涩的羞涩感是个巨大的吸引力。

午间休息的时候办公室离得最近的三个人一起朝着员工餐厅走去。  
“老板中午还吃意面？”  
克里斯摸摸肚子，在上面捏了捏，摇摇头，朝着沙拉盘子走去。  
“嗯……算是吧。”

盛了大半餐盘的绿叶菜，网上秒浇了三勺沙拉酱，克里斯端着盘子找到库丘林坐的桌子的时候迪卢姆多刚好端着两个饭盒回来。  
“你居然带便当？！”  
“早晨顺手做的，都是现成的菜随便煮一煮而已。”  
打开饭盒盖子，奶油汁的味道便冒了出来。  
“我靠你管这个叫随便煮一煮？”  
把其中一个饭盒放在库丘林面前，迪卢姆多在他身边坐下，开始对付自己的午饭。  
“老板你这是找了个饭票啊！”  
“说什么呢，我付了菜钱的好吗。”  
专心吃着自己那份白汁意面，库丘林没心思跟克里斯斗嘴，如果有多一饭盒意面的话他倒是愿意用它堵上这小子的嘴——哦不，咽下最后一口浓郁的白汁之后，他觉得如果再有一盒的话还是让克里斯继续吐他的槽，自己才不会把这么美味的东西分给他。

下午四点的时候相似的情形又出现了一次，只不过这次是在库丘林的办公室里。  
克里斯眼巴巴的看着迪卢姆多从食堂的冰箱里端出一个圆柱形的饭盒敲开了老板的办公室大门。本着就算八卦也得有题材的原则，克里斯不等门关上便跟了进去。  
打开的饭盒里是一人份的提拉米苏。  
克里斯禁不住酸酸地吹了声口哨。  
这时候他没想到自己还要吃好长一段时间的柠檬，特别酸的那种。

距离下班时间越近，黑发的青年心里越发忐忑了起来。库丘林还是一如既往地在办公室里剪片子，看他们递上去的简历，在合约上签字。唯独对于自己的教学问题只字未提。然而对方说过今后会在家里——自己那个小公寓——继续教学。  
现在一切回归正轨的情况下，按照库丘林的习惯应该不会继续浪费工资在白白雇佣一个实际上并不是那么必要的秘书身上。  
他捂住胸口，仿佛能够感觉到愈发剧烈的心跳撞击着掌心。

下班的时候他们没有一起走，库丘林让他先回家，自己手头还有些事没做完，但又一脸期待地问他晚饭打算做什么，显然是没打算在公司留太久。  
“我希望你喜欢炖牛腩。”  
“红酒炖牛腩？”  
“是的。”  
“多放点红酒。”

黑发的青年简直觉得自己在谈恋爱。  
电高压锅里面发出咕嘟咕嘟的响声，牛腩混着红酒的香气弥漫在整个公寓。他曾经以为恋爱的香气应该是巧克力的味道，但现在觉得红酒牛腩的味道也不错。  
敲门声响起来。  
迪卢姆多在围裙上擦擦手，奔去开了门。  
“周末咱们得去配把钥匙，不然太不方便了。”  
进了门便嗅着味道朝厨房探头张望的青年已经饿得前心贴后心。配钥匙的事暂且放在一边，坐在桌边拿着叉子的库丘林口水都要滴下来。

“如果你不来成人电影公司的话其实完全可以去哪个餐厅应聘个厨子什么的。”  
“但是我没有系统学过。”  
库丘林把刷干净的碗递给迪卢姆多，后者用布擦干放在碗架上。  
“就算你现在要去也晚了，我是不会轻易放人的。”  
黑发青年听在耳朵里心里打个突，脸上有点发烧。

水池里的碗越来越少，碗架上的碗越堆越多。专心洗碗的青年并没有察觉到他的异样，被美食喂饱的贪足笑容挂在嘴角上，声音都比平日软下来。  
“从回家就在做饭？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就是还没洗澡了。”  
“嗯。”  
“擦干这个碗去洗澡，耽误了两天总得回归正轨了。”  
“嗯。”


End file.
